


The Journey

by Clarissa_DN38416



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Magic, Magic Bond, Oral Sex, Past Relationship(s), Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-12 16:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 28
Words: 34,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13551189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarissa_DN38416/pseuds/Clarissa_DN38416
Summary: Two newly crowned kings form an alliance.





	1. the introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome.
> 
> Please ignore the summary, I had no idea what to put or how to describe this story without giving everything away. 
> 
> I hope you like this...

 

 

 

 

 

When Jon finally arrived back at Winterfell, months later. He announced to everyone gathered where he'd been, and why he'd been away for longer than anyone had anticipated.

When word had spread on both ends of there being two new kings crowned, Jon agreed to meet him half way.

To ultimately form an alliance with the newly crowned, King Arthur. Jon and Arthur told each other of their terms.

For anyone not willing or wanting to stay, all who left would be given safe-haven in Camelot and throughout Briton.

Arthur was willing to sent over any people willing to fight and weapons to help Jon.

 

When days passed - Jon managed to finally find a moment alone with Sansa, he spoke of the real reason he allied himself with Arthur. Was ultimately for her, Jon was willing to let her go.

Arthur gave his word, if Sansa agreed, would protect and keep her safe in her new home.

Since Camelot was months on a boat to get there, was up to Sansa if she wanted to stay. Or leave everything behind.

"How long do I have to decide?"

"The ships leave in three and a half weeks. For everyone."

"Why do you want to send me anyway?"

"This place. Is poison, I've seen what it's done to you."

"What do you mean?"

"I've...you. This right here-" indicating with his arm to her, "this isn't you. You're not this. The girl I grew up with, is gone. I miss her. And I'd like you too see her again." Jon took a deep breath then continued, "And if you do decide to go, I'll miss you. But I'd like for someone to accompany you. For protection."

"Brienne. Or no one."

"Very well. But I'd like to warn you before anyone else has a chance to tell you... Brienne and Podrick requested safe passage for two men."

"Who?!"

"Jaime and Tyrion Lannister."

 

Months went by on the ship.

And the journey to Briton was finally at an end, Sansa probably happier than most, to not being in close quarters with a Lannister ever again.

Podrick was in preparation for his leaving with them.

The Lannister brothers made it no secret, they'd always intended to move on from the capital.

Standing further out then the crowd, Sansa watched as many people were disembarking, making preparations and even saying farewell.

Standing alone, witnessing as Brienne was embraced by Jaime.

Sansa startled when a man's voice came from behind her, "Welcome Lady Sansa."

Turning around to a gathering of men grouped around her.

"I'm too assume, I'm now in the company of the knights of the round table?" She asked the blonde who spoke to her. "Your brother Jon, described you accurately. And yes, these are my men."

Looking at her, Jon told him she would be wearing a dress, long and covering everything. Neck line up to her chin, face and hands the only skin showing. And lets not forget, her long red hair.

"Thank you, my King."

"Arthur."

"Thank you, Arthur."

Escorting Sansa further down the hill, closer to the people who were going to stay, he announced how everyone was to travel.

"Because of so many people, I'm afraid you'll be traveling on horseback with one of my men."

"Is it far from here?" Sansa inquired. Arthur shock his head, "hour, tops. I'll introduce you to the man escorting you. Hey, Goosefat! Come-here!"

Sansa stood frozen in shock as the man who'd been haunting her mind and dreams for months, walked towards her. Only he didn't have nearly as much facial hair, short stumble noticeable if you happened to be close enough to him. Hair longer than he'd ever kept it before. Tossed around in all directions, messy from the wind. With small curls hidden amongst his mop. Not as well dressed, but still looking quite smart in brown leather pants and thick coat.

As he made his way closer to them, they watched as he stumbled, then righted himself when he looked at her with an equally shocked expression.

Now standing face-to-face, both exclaimed simultaneously,

"You're dead!"

 

 

 


	2. more introductions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet.  
> Happy reading.

 

 

The loud, echoing sound of hand slapping cheek echoed out around them.

Bill clutched his stinging cheek and watched as tears pooled in her beautiful cerulean eyes.

"Annabelle?" Bill whispered as he clutched his cheek. "Lord Baelish?"

Brienne came rushing over when she heard the commotion. "Lady Sansa? What's the prob - whoa"

Sansa raised her hand again to strike him. Just as her hand was about to make contact, with quick reflexes Bill grabbed her wrist. "Stop that!" Sansa was about to raise her last free hand and like the first, Bill stopped the movement too.

Everyone suddenly unfroze and moved to brake them up.

Wet-stick yanked Bill backwards harsher then intended, getting a punch to his arm for the effort.

While Brienne took a hold of Sansa's shoulders to prevent any more movement.

"Ok, enough of that. Time to head off." Arthur announced, also whistled preventing any plans from differing.

Both he and Brienne helped Sansa's uncooperative form onto the back of Goosefat's horse, then leaving to their own horses.

Brienne ending up behind Dagonet.

Sansa was sitting up frigidly, side-saddled behind Bill. "If you want to be tied-up to stay, fine by me." Sansa refused to speak or touch him, purposely being stubborn. Bill, not bothering to say anything more, got the horse moving.

The jolting movement spooked Sansa into roughly taking fistfuls of Bill's coat.

When she felt them gaining speed, wrapped her arms fully around his waist so her hands interlocked. "You did that on purpose." Not dignifying her with a retort, Bill continued on directing his horse.

Everyone watched as they moved away from the shore, more in-land towards more grass. Leading to thick forest, avoiding any mountains.

Feeling the red-head's arms around him, hands resting comfortably on his stomach.

Bill felt a tingle roll down him, even through all the layers of clothes. For he never thought he'd ever feel his wife's arms around him again. When he felt her lean into his back, Bill felt something inside himself loosen.

Seeing as they where now leaving forest more towards the capital, crossing over the bridge almost home, Bill slowed the horse to a casual trot. Desperately wanting to prolong, awkward as it my be, the time he had with her. For he knew once they reached the castle, this beautiful creature will rip herself away from him never, wanting to be close again.

Thinking to himself, Bill remembered the name...Lord Baelish, wondering who he might of been to her.

Sansa couldn't believe she was touching him again. Tears still silently falling down her face, she leaned forward into his back. Breathing him in deeply, Sansa's sadness deepened. He wasn't Petyr. This strange man had a deep sandal woodsy-earthy, leather smell. Not wanting to admit to herself that she had been hoping for his usual rich musky smell that came from his bath oils with the fresh smell of mint that always lingered around him.

When they moved through the streets, she knew they were almost there. Sansa tried composing herself. With the long sleeve of her blue dress, wrapping her fingers round the end, tried wiping her face as best she could.

Finally looking around, Sansa noticed how wide and vast the city and castle was. Looking larger and rising taller than any castle she's ever laid eyes upon, she admired the beauty. For Camelot truly did look beautiful.

All the horse's and the one's with carriages came to a stop at the edge of one the largest entrances she'd ever seen.

Bill jumped down, managing to miss hitting the woman.

Turning around without hesitating, helped her down off the back.

When Sansa's feet planted themselves on the ground, she instantly pushed his arms away that had been at her waist.

When they noticed the others were already heading inside, he tried to escort her in.

Bill had been right in his assumption.

He looked at her departing figure with a deep sigh, and followed behind.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some understanding.  
> note 1: I have taken some people and possibly some (in the future) elements from 2004s King Arthur. which has now has been forever dropped too my 2nd favourite King Arthur movie. But hopefully my writing is good enough that it shouldn't matter at all if you've never seen it.  
> note 2: Sansa's history is pretty much the same as the show, but I changed a few things. Mainly concerning Ramsey. Yes, they still married but Theon stopped the first rape from occurring and both escaped then. Meaning season 5, 6 and 7, all shorter time frame.


	3. meeting more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished this days ago, and was impatient :)

 

 

 

The first thing that drew Sansa's eye when entering, was the large - very round table.

Feeling insecure and out of her depth, she stayed very close to Brienne.

Looking around at the many faces, mostly all looking at them.

Making her feel a little unnerved, Sansa noticed a strange woman already watching them.

Arthur finally got most of the men to settle down enough for introductions, to - Lance, Boris, Dagonet, Bedivere, Tristan, George, Percival, Galahad, many others and William.

Everyone took notice that the cooks had already set out all the food for them, so people started making their way right to the table.

Bill watched from his place next to his closest friend Bedivere and his wife Maggie, the newest additions to the household sat where he could see them perfectly.

"You're staring, Goosefat."

Trying to get his attention, all Bedivere got was an, "mmm" for his trouble. His attention moved away from his quite friend when the ladies asked how everyone met each other.

A few of the men became lively with recalling the tale of over-throwing Vortigern.

Bill was leaning an arm on the table, covering his mouth with his hand so no one noticed when he would smile very time he heard her giggling, or saw her smile.

Arthur curious, was the first to ask them about their home.

Brienne, who had been making friends with them along the journey was more than happy to share.

More people listened in, and asking questions as both of them spoke. But when it moved to more serious, and depressing times, Sansa tried to steer the conversation to more happier topics like asking for more of their stories.

The men were all too happy to share.

Good men, Sansa was surrounded by good men. This was one of the most surreal moments she'd felt in... she couldn't remember. She loved hearing all their stories, listening intently, even Brienne was comfortable with this weird group of people.

After everything she'd been through, Sansa couldn't believe her luck.

She felt so light and happy for the first time, in a really long time.

Looking at all the new faces around the table, her eyes strayed and landed on...William.

He truly was... something. Seeing him with the others, he truly wasn't...

Sansa focused on the conversation next to her when Brienne laughed out loud, "did he really slap your face?" When Arthur explained more of what happened, even Sansa couldn't contain her amusement.

"Gotta hand it too ya, Goosefat, not many men could get away with slapping the king." Arthur directed right at him.

"Act like a bitch, get slapped like one." Many men joined in the laughter with Bill's reply.

"So love, got to ask. Why'd you slap Goosefat?" Bors made the table silent, he was never a man to hold back. Dagonet punched Bors' shoulder, giving him a look and shaking his head at him. "Not our place, Bors."

Noticing the tension and the women's weary faces, the strange woman finally came forward introducing herself.

"Welcome, ladies. I'm Guinevere, would you like me to show you both your rooms?" Before either of them could respond one of the guys yelled, "I didn't know your name was Guinevere?" The Mage turned right at Lance, "because no one asked for a name."

Deciding it was best, they got up and left all the men behind. Maggie got up from her chair to follow.

They all followed Guinevere up the grand stairs down the second hallway. The giant wing housed six doors, three on each side. With a table at the entrance housing many glasses and jugs of water, for anyone.

Brienne's room was first on the left and Sansa in the middle, next to her. Guinevere at the end.

Noticing twin looks of curiosity, Maggie started by saying, she and Bedivere lived opposite to Brienne, with William across from Sansa and George at the end of the hall.

"Do all the men live here?" Sansa asked Guinevere as Brienne turned and left into her new room. "Most do, but some of the others prefer their own places."

Seeing the strange look that passed Sansa's face, she continued. "Arthur would only let his most loyal and trusted live here, Sansa you're safe here. And I'm sure, that when they all get to know you... they'd do anything for you too." "What do you mean?" "These boys are puppies. They may look like men and act all tuff. Don't get me wrong you'd never want to face them in battle, but they are a bunch of softies."

"Are they like that with you?"

"They weren't at first. But now...I can't get rid of them." Her deep smile showed Sansa what they meant to her. "Well, 'night Sansa. And welcome home."

Sansa stood alone, as she watched her walk away.

"Good-evening, lady Sansa."

Sansa's heart almost jumped out of her chest, The man she'd been hoping to avoid for a little while longer was standing behind her.

Trying to compose herself before facing him, noticed as Bedivere and Maggie kept their distance.

"Sir William."

Bill walked closer to his door, making sure there was distance between them.

"No need for titles here. Goosefat or Bill, 'sfine."

His hand turned his doorknob. Door open, almost about to step through when, "you use my title or I won't answer."

When her door slammed he jolted a bit at the sound, then released his death grip on his door.

Walking through to his place, door was almost closed when Bedivere forced it wide open. Allowing him and Maggie through, closing the door finally.

All sitting in the main room, with a large fire keeping them warm. With large comfortable recliners surrounding it, on the left a small dining table looking as if it never been used. And a small passage just further on that if you were to go down, would lead to his bedchamber.

Maggie sitting close with her husbands arm around her was the first to speak, "we've never seen you this rattled."

" 'cause I haven't."

"This about Annabelle?" Bedivere asked.

"Who's Annabelle?" Maggie asked.

"So you noticed - then."

"Of course I did. You weren't the only one to notice Sansa's a splitting image." Bedivere finally answered Maggie, "Annabelle was his wife."

"Was?"

"She die-"

Bill cut him off, "she was murdered."

"I'm sorry. How did...?" Maggie tried asking, Bill hesitated.

"When Vortigern was taking over, his men came... I rushed home when the fighting worsened. I found her covered in blood. On the floor... she died in my... They ripped her out of my arms the first time they arrested me."

Seeing his anger rising, and his fists clenching. Maggie leaned over placing a hand on Bill's knee, trying to give some comfort.

In the silence Maggie thought over everything, "Wait, I was part of Uther's council. How did I never know you were married?"

"We'd barely been married a month, and Annabelle wanted nothing to do with politics."

"Did you ever find out who killed her?" Bedivere was anxious to hear Bill's answer, for he never spoke of what happened.

"I did."

"Goosefat." Exclaimed Bedivere, impatient with his vagueness.

"I killed them. End of story."

Having enough of everything, Bill stormed away to his bedchamber.

Maggie was the first up, helping her husband to his feet. "Let's go."

Seeing as he was about to go after Goosefat, Maggie put a stop to it.

"No. Leave him be, speak with him tomorrow."

"But..."

"I love you for trying. But, please he needs some space."

Wrapping her arms around Bedivere they finally left for their room.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just loved the chemistry with Bedivere and Maggie, so I married them.  
> And I liked the idea of Lancelot's nickname being Lance.


	4. dreams/memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm nervous about this chapter, so I hope you like it.

'thoughts'

_flashbacks_

 

 

 

 

 

 

'What the hell where you thinking, snapping at him like that.'

'Way-to-go making a good impression.' Sansa thought to herself.

'Why should I care what he thinks of me. Who cares.'

'Because he's not Petyr.'

Sansa examined her new home.

Fireplace to her left, with recliners.

On the right was a small area, bare with a large window.

Further right, but closer to the main door was a passage, she followed down about three steps into a large, fully furnished bedchamber.

A large, wide double-doored wardrobe on the far wall, on the other side of the bed.

When Sansa opened the doors, she noticed it was fully stocked with many dresses and coats for all weather.

A note was pinned to the inside of the left door,

 

**Welcome Sansa,**

**Hope you find everything you'll need. If you're in need of anything else just let me know, and I'll have it arranged immediately.**

**Arthur.**

 

For the first time, in a long time she felt like sheading tears of happiness. Sansa couldn't been how lucky she felt.

She knew that Brienne wouldn't have made such fast friends with them all, if they weren't wonderful people.

Shedding her clothes, preparing for bed and finding something thin and light to sleep in.

Lying in her new big comfortable bed, Sansa felt like she could finally breathe easy.

 

_Allowing the arms behind her, on her waist to gently pull her backwards into his lap where he was sitting on the edge of the bed._

_One of his hands stayed on her stomach while the other pulled her dark hair over her shoulder, out of the way._

_His hand that moved her hair, moved her face back closer to him._

_Feeling him kiss her cheek, then moving her closer still for a gentle kiss to her lips._

_Allowing their kiss to deepen, feeling and allowing his tongue entry through her parted lips to playfully battle with hers._

_Sansa felt his hand take a-hold of her shoulder as his other hand reached down under her dress._

_His fingers caressed her thigh, moving gently higher._

_His touch beseeching entry to her centre. Feeling the wetness, both moaned into their kiss._

_Fondling her clit, Sansa broke their lips apart crying out. Head falling back on his shoulder, fingers heeded her call, entering her._

_Then pulling them out to show her, making her moan. Feeling wetter, then his fingers quickly entered her slick depths again._

_His erection was staining between them, Sansa pushed her behind closer making Petyr groan. "Please, Petyr more." Hearing her plea, moved them back onto the bed._

_Sansa's dress was quickly discarded, and helped Petyr remove his pants._

_One of Petyr's hands was clutching the back of her head and his cheek resting next to hers as he entered her, pausing when he was fully seated inside her._

_Sansa's hands tightened there hold on his back, making him hiss out and his movements to start up again._

_Both greedy for the other, found their rhythm._

_Sansa's legs wrapped around him, opening her up more for his thrusts to hit her deeper._

_Yearning for her peak, Sansa's pleas got more desperate. Feeling the her bliss wash through her._

 

Sansa sat blot upright in bed, spooked by her dream.

More a memory of her first-time.

Shaken, she got up at get a glass of water.

Once back in her chambers, Sansa sat herself by the fire no longer able to sleep.

She never regretted her first-time until it felt tainted by the fact that they left the following day to Winerfell for the 'proposal.'

But hadn't thought of that night in so long.

For months her dreams had been darker, haunted tainted memories of him.

Remembering as she cried herself to sleep the day Petyr first uttered the word love.

 _"You, my love, are the future of house Stark."_   Why say it, when he'd never had before.

The night before he was to be executed, he came to her.

_"Lord Baelish, you're not meant to be here."_

_" _I know."__

__Sansa stood at her door, not allowing him entry._ _

__"I needed to see you."_ _

__"Now you have."_ _

__"Sansa." Clearly not happy with her tone._ _

__H _ _e drew closer to her, both hands cradling her face, yearning for their eyes to lock.___ _

____Sansa allowed him, for she knew, would be his last time. _ _ _ _Breeching the distance, he slowly befell a kiss to her lips that held more tenderness than before._ ____ _ _ _

Petyr's expression when she called his name instead of her sister, stayed with her.

As-well as his tearful eyes and choked up voice as confessed in front of everyone how he had loved her.

Knowing the truth of his deeds, she didn't know if she could ever trust her memories anymore.

And, she really didn't know what too make of Bill.

 

 

Slamming the door to his bedchamber, Bill just couldn't stay with them any longer.

Her beautiful face staring up at him as she drew her last painful breaths. Thick bubbles of blood pouring from her mouth as she tried to say his name, and failing.

Punching his fist into the door. Splintering the wood, leaving a fist sized dent.

Trying to calm himself, sat on the bed.

'Of all the women to step off the ship, and into his life.'

'Had to be a woman with her face.'

His mind knew she wasn't Annabelle, knew it wasn't her as soon as she first spoke.

His wife came from the north, had the thickest northern accent he'd ever heard.

Sansa was a stubborn woman, something his wife had never been.

He finally laid down, hoping he wouldn't dream.

 

_Both husband and wife reached their peak, crying out. _Hands grasping each other as their bodies writhed together, then lay spent.__

_Sweaty bodies lay facing each other, smiling._

_"Will, what troubles you?"_

_"I feel trouble between Uther and his brother."_

_She grasped his hands in hers, "worry not. Everything will be fine."_

_"You can't know for sure."_

_"There's no point in worrying." Rubbing his cheek gently, Annabelle continued, "don't think about it. Think about what makes you happy. If you think about what-if's and bad things, you'll just make yourself sick."_

_"How can you be this optimistic?"_

_"It's easy."_

_Smiling at his wife, Bill couldn't resist saying, "the way you talk, if you were anyone else, that could really piss someone off."_

_"How-" Bill cut her off with a kiss to her lips._

 

_The violence running rampant in the streets, knowing King Uther had been overthrown._

_Bill ran along straight home, his steps fastened when he saw up ahead their door was wide open._

_Rushing through the threshold, noticed the devastation._

_Everything broken, destroyed or knocked over._

_Hearing broken breaths behind him, turned and found Annabelle lying on the floor surrounded by blood._

_Rushing to her side, saw she had multiple stab wounds to her stomach._

_He tried to lift her but rested her in his lap when she cried out in pain._

_"Will.." She tried talking._

_His arm cradled her head, the other trying uselessly to stop the flow of blood from some of her wounds._

_"Anna, what happened? Who did this?"_

_Tied but determined, she tried again, "Will, men came... looking for you."_

_She started coughing, Bill clutched her tighter when blood finally poured from her mouth, "I refused too... tell them anything."_

_" _Who?"__

__"Clarendon...and Mercia."_ _

__Annabelle's tears finally fell, "Will..." His name broke off to a slow breath._ _

__"Anna?"_ _

__With no reply, Bill hugged her to him._ _

__He didn't know how long he stayed with her, but panicked when men burst through the room and pulled Annabelle's body from him._ _

__Throwing punches and trying to fight back, but it was no use._ _

 

Bill woke up in a cold sweat. 'So much for not dreaming.'

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With Annabelle, when I say northern accent think Scottish. Hope that helps.
> 
> YES, Mercia and Clarendon are the two men Bill killed, in my all-time favourite arrow scene


	5. space and...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy reading.

 

 

 

 

The following day, both Sansa and Bill didn't realise they were both doing the same thing.

Intentionally avoiding each other.

Sansa and Brienne spent most of the day with Maggie. Guinevere found them in the afternoon sitting under a large enough tree for them all to lean against.

Watching all the men hanging out.

Some sitting around like the ladies while others were mock-fighting.

"I know you're avoiding him." Maggie spoke to Sansa where she sat next to her, when she watched as the other two were in deep discussion.

"Don't know who you mean." Sansa answered, still uselessly trying to avoid the elephant in the metaphorical room.

"Bedivere's been with him most of the day."

"Ah-huh."

"Told me a very interesting story last night."

"Mmm."

"Annabelle was his wife." Maggie watched as Sansa's demeanour finally became genuine.

"Wife?"

"Mmm."

Sansa gently nudged her new friend, "ok, I'm sorry. I know I haven't been the best of company today. But... could you, would you, please tell me more?"

Maggie smiled to herself at successfully getting her to open up, "I'll tell you, but Sansa - you'll need to talk to Bill. This should really only be between the both of you."

Scooting closer to Maggie, so they wouldn't be overheard. "Alright." Sansa was desperate for information.

"Bill only said she was murdered and the men responsible were dead."

Maggie and Sansa spent the next few hours talking and really getting to know each other, both even talking about each others past. Sansa stayed very vague on Petyr, no intentions of ever sharing what happened between them, when sharing her history.

"Maggie would it be... could you tell me... Sir William, what kind of man is he?" Curiosity finally won out. "Well, he's a great friend." And?" "You know he was on the king's council. Bill comes from a very wealthy family, well educated. But the way he acts sometimes, you wouldn't think so. Proficient in fighting. Loyal, and he was the first person Bedivere and I told we were going to marry."

"Are they close?"

"They've been friends for years."

 

 

"I see your wife is making new friends."

Bedivere turned to Bill, "jealous?"

"Shut-up Bed." Both where leaning against a tree away from everyone, out of eyesight for everyone else.

"You've barely spoken all day."

"So?"

"Fine."

 

 

Later that evening, Bill heard a knock at his door. " 'S open."

Maggie walked in, closing the door behind her.

She joined Bill in front of the fire, sitting next to him. "We're worried."

"About?"

"You, Bill."

"Don't be."

"Bill, don't be like that."

"Why are you here?"

"To see how you're holding up. And to talk."

Bill gave her a nod, to indicate for her to continue.

"I think it would be healthy to talk to Sansa." Bill just huffed at her, looking away.

"No, Bill. I think it would be best if you both did. But..."

Bill turned back, "But?"

"It's all not good."

"What, 'you mean?"

"She's been through a lot. A lot, I think was traumatic."

"Gone on...please?"

"The man, Petyr Baelish... it's not all pleasant."

Maggie saw a strange look pass his face, "can you give me an idea?"

"The way she spoke of him, she came across as conflicted about him. He... Sansa told me, he helped kill her father."

Silence rang out between them. "Well... shit." Bill didn't know what to say or how to take that.

"If it helps, she asked about you."

Bill tried smiling and failing, "it helps."

 

 

The following morning Sansa walked down for breakfast, early enough that there weren't many people about.

Making her way down the stairs holding up her skirts so she would trip, she instantly saw Bill already eating. Slowly towards the table, she decided to sit a couple of chairs down from him.

Clearing his throat, Bill was the first to speak. "Morning, lady Sansa."

Gathering food onto her plate, tried not to be rude like last time. "Morning, Sir William."

Galahad come skipping down the stairs, rushed for an apple. Taking a bite and looked up at the awkward pair. "Oh - huh....umm, morning guys. I think, I'll..." Rushed away from the room.

Sansa tried to break the silence, "It feels like it will be a cold day. Do you... like the winter season?"

Bill appreciated her attempt. "I do, actually. I was born in winter, so I'm not bothered by the cold. How 'bout you?"

"I like winter. I..." Sansa never got to finish when Arthur came rushing in.

"Great. You're both here."

"What is it, Boss?" Bill asked.

"I've received some bad news, I'm gathering everyone."

Sansa wasn't happy to hear that. "Oh. Should I leave?" She received a 'NO' from both men.

 

Pretty soon everyone had gathered, with most sitting around the table. With Arthur, one of the few still standing. "I've received word from a new threat coming down from the north. Saxons are trying to invade."

"Who sent word?" Lance asked Arthur.

"A man, Jaime Lannister and a few of the northerner's. And Guinevere, Horton put his signature on the letter as-well."

"How can we trust the word of Jaime Lannister?"

"Lady Sansa, no disrespect, but I trust his word." Brienne responded to her.

"I won't go by his word."

"Horton is my brother. He wouldn't lie about this." The Mage spoke up.

"I say we go."

"Yeah. Let's go fight."

"Yeah." Some of the other men spoke.

"That's all well, and good. But we need a game plan." Bill spoke.

"Well, we all agree that the threat is real." Bors replied.

Sansa not happy that she'd been over looked again, snapped at everyone. "Well, if you trust and take them at their word, then maybe you should take all of your legion and neutralise the threat."

Bill, who'd been watching Sansa the whole time. Took notice and spoke up. "Or if we aren't all trusting of the source's, then maybe take a smaller number of men to legitimise the source and first confirm the threat."

"How can you say that! Of course we should- "

Arthur listened and watched as everyone continued arguing.

"Ok, guys. Listen up. I've decided it's best that some of us stay. Bedivere, Bill, Gawain, George. I think it best you, with Grey-beard and his men - stay. Protect everyone who remains here. The rest of you, get everything you'll need. Be prepared for the worst."

 

Sansa stood and watched as Brienne packed. "Why won't you stay?"

"As you pointed out, I am the only one who trust's Sir Jaime. I can be helpful, so I can't in good conscience stay."

When she finished, collected her bag. Both headed out to meet with everyone gathering on the front steps.

"You're leaving me alone."

"Lady Sansa, you will be protected. Please don't worry."

Maggie came up behind them, and wrapped an arm around Sansa's shoulders.

"You'll be here with me. My boys and I won't let anything happen to you." Sansa smiled at her. "And you can always talk to me."

Both the ladies stood and watched as Brienne made her way over to Dagonet.

"I got you a horse, Brienne."

"Thank you. Do we know how long the journey will be?"

"On horseback, and if we move fast, a day. Day and a half." He answered.

Bors finished saying goodbye to his family and made his way over to them.

There where men already getting on their horses, Bors being one of them. "Come-on guys, lets go already."

Kicking the horse in gear, Brienne and Dagonet quickly took to theirs following soon after.

Arthur was one of the last out of the castle, making sure they had everything they'd need.

"Ladies, sit in with the council if anything should happen." Were Arthur's parting words as he and everyone finally left.

 

Walking along together the castle halls, both Sansa and Maggie heard arguing coming from one of the main rooms.

Upon entering they saw a lot of big men, yelling with Gawain and Goosefat.

"If there's to be a fight, we should be with them."

"We've been over this. If, IF there's a real problem, they'll sent for all of us."

"I thought we were allies."

"We are!"

"Problem? Gentlemen." Maggie intervened.

"Our friends aren't happy with their roles."

Sansa stepped forward to try, "Hello I'm Sansa. Who am I addressing?"

"Grey-beard." A tall big, solid man stepped towards her. 

"Grey-beard, please would you allow me to explain the situation?"

"Go, ahead."

"Thank you. As I can see, King Arthur has given you a very important role." When she got no snide remakes she continued on. "He's intrusted you with protecting his people. His home. Surely you all can see how important that is?"

When the men started nodding and some even moving away, Bill approached her.

"Thank you, Lady Sansa. We've been trying to talk them down all morning."

"Glad I could help."

 

"Lady Sansa, might we... have a word in private?"

 

 

 

 


	6. talking

 

 

 

Bill directed them to the library, knowing no one would be there.

Sansa was lead into a vast, beautiful room with a large wall that was just window at the very end, opposite the entrance. On either side were more books than she could count.

By the window, where multiple couches. Bill led her straight there.

Sitting side by side, neither knew how to begin. "Lady Sansa, I'm out of my depth."

Sansa watched and saw how awkward it was, glad to see it wasn't just her.

"So am I. How should we proceed?"

"I leave that entirely up to you."

Sansa was shocked to hear him or anyone say that to her, "how do you mean?"

"It's your decision, how we should proceed."

Bill waited for a reply, he was about to talk, when she spoke first.

"Can I please start by saying... I... I'd like to apologise for slapping you."

Bill was quick to reassure her, "forgiven."

They sat in a strange silence after, neither knowing what to say. "Before we go any further, I have to confess. I asked Maggie about him."

"Well, then. I - guilty, too." Seeing him nod, Sansa asked, "Don't think me rude, but, how long did you know your wife?"

"I knew her for a couple years. We were barely married a month when Annabelle died."

"How long has she been gone?"

"I stopped counting a long time ago. But let's just say, more than ten years."

"Oh. So, a long time then." Sansa just got 'mmm' from him. "Barely a year. Petyr's been gone, barely..." She whispered, Bill noticed her face went pale suddenly and a strange look past her face.

Placing a hand gently on her arm "Lady Sansa.."

"What do you want?"

"I'm sorry, wha...?"

"I'm not yours, you'll never touch me again!" Sansa shoved his arm away and ran from the room.

Bill sat there in shock. Thinking to himself, 'Well...that could have gone...'

'Oh-no.'

 

 

Sansa heard a knocking at her door, she refused to open. "Who is it?"

"Sansa, it's Maggie. Can -" Sansa opened the door before she could finish.

Maggie slipped through, instantly joining her by the fire.

Taking in Sansa's dishevelled appearance, while Sansa saw the worry in her eyes.

"He spoke to you. What did he tell you?"

"Bill only said, you'd might need a friendly face right now. He was worried."

"That's all?"

"Yes, dear. He refused to say anything else. Just insisted I see you." Maggie didn't miss her sigh of relief. "Was it Bill? Did he...?" Maggie asked.

"No. It started out pleasant. He was very nice, and then... for a second I saw, then - Lord and, I panicked."

"Ok, but before all that happened. How did it go?"

 

 

The following day, was raining heavily so Sansa wondered around the castle to familiarise herself.                                                  Whistled also trying to sought through her thoughts.                                                                                                                            They were both clearly thrown by this.                                                                                                                                                    And she felt awful for her behaviour.                                                                                                                                                         But no one had been as considerate before towards her, and the way she treated him.                                                                            But it's not fair to judge him for his looks.                                                                                                                                                Or who he looks like, but one look at him and she couldn't help it.

She didn't know what to do.

 

 

Bill was falling back on his method of making his arrows, to clear his head.                                                                                         When Maggie told him about her past, Sansa clearly left out they had been lovers.                                                                                     If he surmised correctly Maggie had no indication.                                                                                                                                   He couldn't figure out if this made things worse or not.

He admits Sansa threw him at first, but a few minutes in her presence, she's clearly not Anna.                                                             What to do?

 

 

Bill was really starting to worry about Sansa, it'd been days since she'd run from him.

Sitting around the table, eating breakfast with a few of the men. Wolfgang and Hans, the Vikings and Gawain. Bill was contemplating seeking her out when Sansa came and joined them.

To Bill's amazement, Sansa sat right next to him.

Sansa was gathering some food in front of her.

As well as pouring tea for herself and Bill, hearing his quite 'thank you' she smiled at him.

Everyone sat in silence whistled they ate.

Hans was the first to break the silence, "has there been word yet?"

"Not yet." Bill answered.

Seeing him shrug he got into a conversation with his friend, Sansa drowned them out not paying any attention.

 

"Goosefat, you think it might be ideal to train more to fight?" Gawain addressed him, "Wouldn't hurt. Best speak with George 'bout it." Gawain agreed and left in search.

 

Just he was about to leave as well, Bill felt her hand land on top of his, to stop him.

Bill let out a silent 'huh' before he could stop himself, hoping Sansa didn't catch it.

When he settled back down, Sansa removed her hand.

When she made sure the others weren't paying them any attention, she spoke, "I owe you another apology."

Sansa cut him off again before he could speak. "I know this is weird and I've been... well, more than once - rude. Could we... I mean, would it be, I'd like if we could get to know..."

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"I'd like to get to know you too."

Sansa sighed deeply, relieved.

"I'd like us to start over, as... hello I'm Sansa." She offered out her hand to shake.

"Hello, Sansa. I'm Bill." Accepting her hand.

 

 

Since the rain had eased up, Bill thought showing her around the city would be a good way to start.

They had been walking the streets for awhile now.

They started off small, asking each other about simple things. What they liked. What they hated.

Slowly venturing into their child-hood, what it was like for them growing up.

Bill saw how Sansa lit-up when talking about her family.

Sansa was shocked to discover Bill grew up with an older brother and sister.

The more time with each other, Sansa was starting to warm-up to Bill. She was finding his courteousness, reassuring.

 

Still showing her were to find certain places, meeting and greeting a few friendly faces, who to go to for good food or clothes. Sansa seemed to be enjoying visiting everything.

Bill was about to suggest showing her another place, when they both observed a young boy sprinting towards them.

"Blue? What's wrong?"

"Goosefat, there's a letter from Boss."

 

 

 


	7. the letter

 

 

 

Blue lead them to a different room with a smaller table fitting eight, Bedivere and Maggie where sitting with Gawain and George.

On the other side of the table sat Grey-beard with two of his men.

Bill gave the last remaining seat to Sansa, and stood behind her.

"Have you all read it?" Sansa asked.

"Only George has." Wolfgang sitting next to her answered.

"Come-on George. Let's hear it." Blue demanded.

"Patience, Blue." George reprimanded.

"If I didn't 'ave any, I wouldn't 'ave gone off for these two." Indicating to Goosefat and Sansa.

George thought it best to ignore him. "Arthur explains... They helped a village to evacuate, They had to make everyone fall-back. Local people who'd managed to escape, heard the Saxons are being lead by a man named Cedric and son, Cynric. He goes on... He's taking six with him, to try and negotiate."

Grey-beard was quick to cut in, "Does he say anything else? About us?"

"That under no circumstances are we to leave Camelot defenceless. And wait to hear from him soon."

"How soon?" Hans asked.

"According to Boss, days."

 

 

Bedivere was walking with a destination in mind, looking in the library he found the source of his search.                                           Sansa was standing in front the window, with a book in her hand. "Hello, Bedivere."

He sat down nearby on the nearest sofa. "Care to join me."

Sansa noticed he didn't pose it as a question, making her way over.                                                                                                    Slowly sat near him keeping some distance.

"So, how are you liking it here?"

"Dispense with the small talk, we both know you're here for a reason. Feel free to come straight to it." Sansa fired back, not recognising the look that past his face.

"Okay. I've spoken with George. He agrees that everyone able to fight, should learn how."

Sansa's face indicated for him to continue.

"That includes you, Sansa."

She was not expecting that. "Me?"

"Yes. We have a willing teacher on stand-by."

"Go-on."

"He's about your height, perfect person to train you. Goes by the name Goosefat."

Sansa sighed with relief that this wasn't an ambush or an integration, but quickly turned annoyed.

"And he couldn't tell me himself, because?"

"I wanted to speak with you."

"Why?"

"My wife really likes you."

"And I really like Maggie."

Bedivere smiled, "I thought I'd make the effort to meet you."

He stood up, "now, how 'bout that training?"

 

 

Sansa was standing in a courtyard, attached to the castle. High walls on every side, so no looking down.

For that, she was grateful. Sansa didn't want to see how high they were and lose balance.

Making her way to the centre, closer to Bill.

Watching as he took off his thick brown leather coat, with fur lining off. Leaving him in a white shirt, with his usual leather pants. Sansa followed suit, removing hers and leaving it with his.

"So, I'm assuming there's been no training?" Seeing his smile, Sansa knew he didn't expect an answer. "Maybe, show me what you'd do if someone tried grabbing you."

"Excuse me?"

Bill was closing the distance between them.

"How?"

Discerning from her questions, decided a more hands-on approach would be best.

Spinning her around, Bill grasped Sansa round her middle lifting her slightly off her feet.

Captured in such a way spooked her, Sansa screamed and kicked her legs struggling profusely.

Hearing and seeing her panic, Bill instantly released her. "I'm sorry, Sansa."

Keeping some distance, allowing Sansa to calm down. "Some warning next time."

"Again, sorry. But, I needed to know what I'm working with."

Feeling her heart rate returning to normal, Sansa stepped forward thinking she was ready again.

"So, I'm thinking teaching the sword is pointless - "

Cutting him off, Sansa asked, "why pointless?"

"With the limited time we have, you won't be as skilled as we'll need you to be. So that's out."

"So, what then?"

Watching Bill examine her, Sansa found his gaze... Bill cut off her train of thought, "Thinking a dagger would be useful for you. Maybe some hand-to-hand if someone tries to come at you and I'd like to see you try at archery."

"Archery? Why?" Sansa was not expecting him to say that.

 

Instead of talking, Bill directed Sansa over to the bows lining one wall.

Sansa watched as he picked up a few bows, all different sizes, examining them. Selecting one that wasn't too long, turned back to Sansa holding it next to her.

Put it back and picked the next one.

Walking over to the end of the row, took his quiver before bring Sansa over to the target range setup.

Sansa stood still as Bill attached the quiver to her back, looking down at the bow he selected for her. "I don't think I'll be any good."

Bill looked up at that, having just finishing adjusting the straps. "What crap."

Standing next to her, "take an arrow, Sansa. Ready your shot." Watched her hesitant movements, and take her stance.

Sansa felt Bill come up behind her, gently kick her feet into the right position. She let out a breathy grasp when he placed his hands on her shoulders, gently brushing them down her arms near her elbows, correcting her stance.

Feeling his breath on the back of her neck, heard him clearly. "Confidence."

His hands released her and stepped back. "Take your shot."

Sansa released the arrow.

It hit the edge.

"Again. But, slightly higher and more to the right."

Following his instructions, released her second.

Hitting closer, but off centre.

"Again."

Sansa's third arrow hit next to the second.

Turning around, Sansa saw a smile lighting his face. "What?"

"This will be our main focus."

"Why?"

"Not many even hit the target on the first try. Now I think some - "

"Are you any good?" Sansa cut him off, and with her question saw Bill's smile widening.

Taking the bow from her and swiping a few arrows from her quiver.

Knelt on one knee, readied an arrow. The remaining on the ground within reach, quickly fired off the arrows within quick succession hitting the centre with all.

Standing back up, unstrapped the quiver from Sansa's back returning all the equipment.

"Now, with the dagger. I think it best, having one strapped to you. So if something happens you can sta - "                                             Bill finally noticed Sansa wasn't paying attention.

"Sansa?"

Hearing her name, Sansa snapped out of her daydream. "Yes?"

"Come here, I want to show you some moves to help disarm an opponent."

 

 

 

Getting ready for bed later that night, Sansa was remembering her strange day.                                                                            

Learning to fight, she'd never thought that would happen.                                                                                                                      

But after the initial shock, Sansa started to enjoy it.                                                                                                                             Sansa couldn't believe Bill thought she'd be any good at archery. Certainly not like him.                                                                        

How comely he was, when he knelt down. How attractive he looked.                                                                                         

Remembering when Bill would try to show her moves and make her repeat them on him.                                                                       

For every move she got wrong, he would pinch her waist. With every squeak she let out, Bill realised Sansa to be ticklish.                   

Their training ended up with Bill chasing a giggling Sansa round the yard trying to escape.

 

 

 

 


	8. tension

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, been a busy few days. Anyway hope you like this.

 

 

 

 

Bill kept up Sansa's training, her skills improving with the hours they put in every day.

When asked, Bill even starting telling Sansa the history Briton.

There had been no word from Arthur or anyone else.

Over the next few weeks with tensions mounting, people were not handling it very well, some even took to fighting with each other.

Not being able to take anymore, Sansa went to her new place of solace.

Bill found her sitting in the library, "Sansa?" Hearing her name, she looked up from her book. "Yes?"

Sitting next to her, Bill asked. "Everything alright?"

"Yes, why?"

"Training."

Sansa quickly closed her book and placed it next to her, facing Bill fully and apologised. "Really, I forgot. I heard everyone yelling before and had to get away." Bill gave her a reassuring smile, "I know the feeling. If we don't hear anything soon, well..." Both didn't want to continue that thought.

"So... why all the books?" Bill asked instead.

"Ever since I can remember, I've loved stories and songs."

"Ah. Makes sense."

"What about you? What did you love growing up?"

They both leaned back, getting more comfortable.

"I was the baby, so I lived for annoying Samantha and Robert."

"Only that? Nothing else?"

"I was a very restless child. So whenever my mum tried reading to me, I got bored easily. That's how I got into archery, my dad thought it be a good way to focus my mind."

"I'm assuming it worked?" Sansa asked, smiling at him.

"A lot, actually."

Maggie was standing by the entrance, hearing the end of the conversation. "Sorry to interrupt, but we finally got a letter." Holding it up for them to see.

 

Everyone gathered at the round table.

Sansa was sitting in-between Maggie and Bill.

Maggie read out the words. "Sorry, it's been a horrible few weeks. Cynric had no intensions of peace, he charged full force. We barely made it out of there alive. But if it wasn't for Dagonet, we all would be. He died saving all of us. Brienne and Jaime tried to save him. Brienne got injured, arrow through the shoulder. The Lannister's and Bors are looking after her."

Hearing Sansa's gasp, Bill offered his left hand in comfort. Sansa's hand immediately gripped his, clinging desperately.

"It's getting worse. We've had to fall-back even further than I would have liked. Stay. Still protect our home. But, we officially need help. Goosefat, we need The Mage's. You need to get Merlin, and please hurry." Maggie finished reading.

Sansa's head instantly snapped to him, "What does that mean?"

Bill only addressed one of the men, "Prepare a carriage."

Sansa's worry increased when he ignored her. He released her hand and immediately walked away.

"Bill?"

"What's going on?"

Sansa's panic was increasing by the minute when no one would talk, so she ran after Bill.

 

Running up the stairs, Sansa saw him turning to the rooms.

When she entered, Sansa saw Bill collecting things and putting them on his table.

"Will you please tell me what's happening?"

Hearing her tone, Bill faced her and sighed before answering. "I'm leaving."

He went to his room. Not happy with his attitude, Sansa followed him, and watched as he pulled clothes into a large bag he had on the bed. "Going where? What's going on?"

Bill still packing answered, "As Arthur asked. I'm going to talk to Merlin."

Sansa walked up to him, trying to pause his movements. Pulling his hands away from the bag. "Help me to understand. Please?"

"I was asked because I know where and how to get there."

"But why does it have to be you?"

"Merlin's my brother in-law."

"How long will you be gone?"

He paused before answering, "I honestly don't know." He then resumed his packing, taking it into the main room and started on the weapons he left on the table.

Making a mental-note to himself not to forget his sword or bow.

"Must you go alone?"

Sansa stood there in misery as Bill left without saying anything again.

 

When Sansa finally emerged from the room, the first people she came across were George and Bedivere.

Blocking her exit, thinking, hoping she'd get some answers.

"Tell me what's happening. Is he really going alone?"

Looking on as they exchanged glances. "No. No, exchanging looks. Tell me."

"Goosefat mentioned something his sister told him. The place he's going is surrounded and protected by magic. And that either family or a pure intent or something, is the only way to enter." George answered her.

"So, yes. He's going alone." Bedivere butted in, before George said anything else.

"When is Bill Leaving?"

"First thing in the morning."

Before anyone could go on, Sansa moved past them to her room.

 

 

That night at dinner, Bill noticed everyone was unusually quite.

"Has anyone seen Sansa?" He asked them.

Bedivere turned to him and replied. "George and I saw her enter her room, she's probably still there."

Not able to eat anymore, everyone watched as Bill left up the stairs.

 

Bill knocked on Sansa's door.

"Sansa? Can we talk? Sansa?"

He lent his head against her door, he waited a few minutes.

When he heard nothing, left for his room.

 

In the early hours of the morning, moon still in the sky.

Holding his bag, Bill hesitated by Sansa's door.

He then slipped a note under her door before heading down to his horse and carriage.

 

Bedivere was the only one waiting for him, "Everything's ready. Maggie even made up some food for you. Here."

Handing him another bag, as the door was already open placed the remaining two bags in the back.

"Thank Maggie for me."

"Sure thing. Stay safe."

Bedivere got the response he was expecting from his old friend, just an 'mmm'. Smiling as he watched Bill leave.

 

 

When Sansa closed her door behind her, she rushed to her room.

Hauling her cupboard doors wide open, and dragged a number of clothes and her thick winter coat onto her bed.

Rummaging around till she found a bag for her things, quickly packed.

Rushing to the training area, Sansa took her quiver and bow. Also at the last minute, took a dagger on her way out.

Silently walking down a side passage she'd come across weeks ago, hastily making her way past everyone eating.

Finding the only prepared carriage, opened the door.

Sansa saw two seats either side with bags Bill had already loaded up with weapons, moved hers next to one of his.

Luck was on her side, a number of blankets had been carelessly thrown inside.

With nothing on the floor, Sansa made that her bed for the night.

Not being able to get comfortable, or much sleep, Sansa was able to hear when people were walking around.

She quickly got every blanket over her and placed most of the bags on top of herself. Hoping that would disguise her enough.

Managing to cover her face and hair just in time when the door swung open.

Sansa listened as Bedivere and another came walking out, the other voice she didn't recognise.

Both were putting more things in the back.

Some bags, heavier then she'd anticipated, landed on top of her.

Hoping her grasp wasn't heard and covering her own mouth when she finally heard Bill talking.

And sighed with relief when she felt them moving.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. The letter with eventually be addressed.


	9. travelling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this....

 

 

 

 

Bill made it to Londinium in time for lunch.

Stopping in a quite place, he got down from his seat and took the two bags of food out the carriage. Making sure all the horses were well fed.

All the horses had dark colouring expect one. He spent sometime with his own horse, Mumble. She was a light brown, with white legs. A gift from his friends, already named when they gave her over. Silly name as a joke, but not bothered by their sense of humour, loved it.

 

After his lunch, he was travelling through the streets, hoping to find Dale. Known by few as the guide.  

Bumping into Harley first, asked him to find Dale and meet him near 'the exit'. Knowing what exit Goosefat meant, left in search of Dale.

 

It was hours later, at the exit out the city leading to thick forest. Bill finally saw Dale approach. "Thanks for meeting me. But I need your help."

"Sure Goosefat, what's it this time?"

"I need you to help me to the Sorcerous entrance."

" 'Kay. Just visiting again?" Dale asked, climbing up and sitting next to Bill. Once settled, they took off. "Huh. Unfortunately no." He went on to briefly explain the situation. Dale eventually took over the reigns, directing them in the right direction.

 

By the time they made it to the entrance, the moon was high in the sky above. Bright enough to guide them. They finally made it.

Just by looking at it, no one would think twice about two giant stone slabs standing up tall, meters apart. If someone happened to just casually walk through nothing would happen and they'd be none the wiser, but with Dale's magical guidance and the protective cloak around the entrance. Hoped it would work.

What many didn't know, was the cloak they passed through was actually a reading. Merlin would only let a select pass through, if you read correctly you would pass through unscathed.

They were now passing the stones - moment of truth - Bill thought. When they kept going, he and Dale sighed with relief.

They stopped in front of the first house. They were now surrounded by what looked like a large village.

 

Both climbed down either side, and were greeted by an older woman with dark and grey hair following down her back, almost reaching her waist.

Hugging Bill and speaking. "Will. Cé chomh iontach is a fheiceann tú." (Will. How wonderful to see you.)

"Tú freisin, Sam." (You too, Sam.)

Seeing Merlin come up beside her, came and greeted Bill. "Tá brón orm nach bhfuil mé anseo faoi imthosca níos fearr, ach Merlin, Samantha. Chuir Arthur dom. Ní mór dúinn do chabhair i ndáiríre." (Sorry I'm not here under better circumstances but, Arthur sent me. We really need your help.)

"Sin fíneáil, beidh muid ag caint go luath. Ach tá rud éigin a dhíríonn ar ár n-aird níos tapúla." (That's fine, we'll talk soon. But there's something that needs our more immediate attention.)

Bill gave him a confused look, so Merlin explained. "Do stowaway rúnda atá sa chúl." (Your secret stowaway that's in the back.)

 

 

When Sansa felt the carriage in motion, and felt confident she wasn't discovered. Struck up the nerve to move. Sitting up, and looking around her. The bags that were too heavy, she'd already moved to the benches.

Founding one containing food. Took a few of the apples she found and wrapped them in her dress to eat later, making sure to leave some for the horses.

But quickly ate some bread she found, when her stomach started rumbling.

When she felt them slowing down, hid again. Realising Bill was getting lunch, Sansa ate only one of her apples.

When they were on the move again, she noticed Bill had chucked a flask of water in the back with her. Hoping he had another, kept it with her.

When she realised they had reached a city, Sansa made sure to stay out of sight again. Especially when she heard voices.

When she felt the movement of someone joining them, curiosity peaked tried and failed to listen in. With no windows open, and trying to stay inconspicuous Sansa settled back down.

After eating and having a small drink, she started to feel tied. Not having much sleep the night before and all this travelling. Sansa got one of the bags only containing clothes and used it as a pillow, finally succumbed to rest.

 

Sansa was woken by the carriage jolting as it came to a full stop.

Feeling groggy, but heard Bill's voice come from the side of the carriage right by her head.

Finally sat up on one of the benches and watched out the window.

She was completely thrown when he spoke a language she'd never heard before. Sansa had no idea he could speak multiple languages. But every time she heard his voice, Sansa felt a tingling sensation roll through her. Her body's reaction to his voice pouring out foreign words surprised her immensely.

 

When the door swung open, Bill was shocked to find Sansa curled up on her side. Completely thrown, he couldn't form words. Sansa sat up and stretched.

"Hi, Bill."

"What the hell. Sansa?"

Seeing her sluggish movements, Bill still offered his arm and helped Sansa get out. His shock still on display. He didn't know what to do.

Samantha let her presence known, smiling at them, "William, manners. Tabhair dúinn." (William, manners. Introduce us.)

His sisters words eventually registered. He made all the introductions, and Sansa was pleased that they all could speak english.

She was fascinated with Samantha, trying to she the family resemblance. But from what she could she, her and Bill only shared the same hair.

"Lig tú dúinn, cé go raibh sí i bhfolach linn." (You let us through, even though she was hiding with us.) Bill addressed Merlin.

"Rinne mé." (I did.)

"Cén fáth?" (Why?)

"Níos déanaí." (Later.) Merlin walked away with a smile lighting his face.

Sansa's legs felt like jelly as soon as Bill started talking.

When she became aware of her surroundings, Sansa noticed Samantha sporting a smile directed right at her.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always intended from the very beginning for Merlin's native tongue to be Gaelic. BUT, I had to change it to, specifically Irish Gaelic when I clicked on Aidan Gillen reading out An Cuimhin Leat an Oiche Ud.   
> Please, look it up. His voice was like heaven. 'Hmmmm'


	10. right path

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm nervous about this one, so hope you like it.

 

 

 

 

 

From the late hour they had arrived, Sansa was shown straight to a room.

Noticing right away, two beds. One on either side. As Sansa was lying in the bed she chose, wondered who would occupy the other.

As she dosed off, Sansa thought she felt fingers brush through her hair.

 

As they all walked into the house, Bill observed how unresponsive Sansa seemed to everything around her.

He watched as - what he thought was some form of magic - showed her to the only guest room. Being around Mage's and magic so long, it no longer shocked or surprised him.

Sitting in the front cosy room with his sister, Bill ran a hand down his face.

"Sam, I think we should send her back."

"Will, don't you dare."

"Why? How can you say - "

"We're not doing that to the poor girl."

Confused at his sisters response, and not knowing how too either. All the fight left him.

"Talk to her tomorrow. Get some sleep. And don't make any rash decisions."

 

Bill went to the guest room as soon as Sam left for bed.

Seeing Sansa asleep on the bed on the right, sat on the only one unoccupied.

'What are you doing here?' 'Why did you come with me?' Thoughts that Bill didn't know he'd spoken aloud, till Sansa answered him in a tied, muffled voice. "I didn't want to be left behind again."

When he heard Sansa speak, Bill got up and leaned over her. "As shocked as I am, I am glad you're here." He quietly whispered to her. Gently moving her hair out of her face.

 

When Sansa awoke, she had no idea how long she slept.

The sun was streaming through the window, so Sansa guessed by the brightness it must be after lunch.

Sitting up, Sansa noticed the door was open and got up and moved to the door across the hall.

She found the wash room, with her bag with her clothes where on the floor waiting for her.

Once washed and dressed, Sansa moved down the hall finding the front room with an older man sitting.

He looked to be waiting for her. "Hello, Sansa. I had a feeling you had awoken." His hand patting the space next to him, indicating for her to join him.

"Merlin?"

His smile confirmed her guess.

"Your presence here, surprised a lot of people."

"Does that mean...?"

"No, you're very much welcome here." Merlin calmly cut off her question.

"I am curious to know if you're aware of why you came."

"What do you mean?" Sansa asked confused.

"Why did you sneak away with Will?"

"Because..." Sansa searched her mind for the right answer.

"Ever thought maybe, there was more to your chose." Merlin cut her off, and gave Sansa a mysterious smile as he left out the front door.

 

Everyone else seemed to be busy, rushing around, preparing. When Sansa finally followed out the front door, she first spotted Bill talking with Merlin.

Samantha walking away from them, towards her. "Hello, dear." Samantha greeted. Giving her a smile, taking into account Sansa's gaze didn't move from her brother. "Just let me know when you get hungry, we've left some food for you." Were her departing words as she went inside.

 

When Merlin approached him, Bill was the first to speak.

"Cathain a bheidh gach duine réidh chun bogadh?" (When will everyone be ready to move?)

"Laethanta. Ach tá cinneadh difriúil agat a dhéanamh." (Days. But you have a different decision to make.)

"Mínigh." (Explain.)

"Tá a fhios agat cad é agus a labhair mé." (You know of what and whom I speak.)

"Ag labhairt di, níor fhreagair tú mo cheist riamh." (Speaking of, you never did answer my question.)

Merlin had been antisipating this all day.

"Nuair a léighim tú go léir, tá. Bhí a fhios agam go raibh sí leat. Ach níl dom in iúl duit cén fáth a tháinig sí." (When I read you all, yes. I knew she was with you. But it's not for me to tell you why she came.)

Turning and placing a supportive hand on his shoulder, Merlin went on.

"Tá a fhios agam go bhfuil do chroí oscailte, ach níl sé in áit dom a insint duit cad atá i gceist léi." (I know your heart is open, but it's not my place to tell you what's in hers.)

When someone needed his attention, Merlin left him. Bill then turned and faced Sansa. Seeing her standing by herself, made his way over to her. But stopped, when she moved away, into the house.

 

He didn't see her again until he went to bed later that night. "Ready to talk yet?" He asked as he removed his coat.

 

 

Sansa went inside for a very late lunch or an early dinner. Sitting and joining Samantha, who was drinking some tea.

Both in silence for a while. "Are you in love with my brother."

She watched amused as Sansa choked on her mouthful of stew. "Excuse me? ... That's a bit too personal."

"So you're only attracted to him then?" Sansa had the fortune to not have anything to choke on with the second question.

Sansa lowered her spoon in the bowl, "Again. Too personal."

Samantha just went back to her tea, like nothing happened.

"When you all leave to help Arthur, will you be going?" Sansa asked instead.

"Of course. Where my husband goes, so do I." Samantha gave Sansa the same smile, she gave her last night.

"Really?"

Samantha took another sip of her tea before answering. "Yes, dear. Every time. Especially when he try's to leave me behind." Sam sat amused, as Sansa's face turned a pinkish hue as she went back to her stew.

 

When Merlin came home later in the evening, his guest, he wished to speak to again before everyone returned was sitting by the fire, reading.

As Merlin sat next to her, not wanting to be rude, Sansa closed her book.

"Please, just listen."

Sansa gave Merlin a nod.

"You're fears are justified. But don't misplace them. Two men, one face. One, manipulator. The other, amicable. You're on the right path, so don't be afraid of your heart."

Sansa sat frozen, all the colour drained from her face.

Didn't even notice she now sat alone, no longer able to feel the warmth from the fire.

 

Warmth returned went she felt two arms wrap around her, in a motherly embrace.

"Shh, it's alright dear. No need for tears."

Sansa's head rested on Sam's shoulder, she hadn't noticed she'd been crying. Something she hadn't done in a long time. 

"I hate him."

"I know, dear."

"He was despicable."

"Of course."

"Nothing, but cruel."

"No arguments here."

"He never loved me."

"Now that, dear. We'll never know." Hugging Sansa tighter to her.

 

 

 

 


	11. ready

 

 

 

 

"Are you sending me home?"

Sansa asked from where she was sitting on her bed. Watching as he removed his coat and sat on his.

"I've thought about it."

Bill saw she face fall. "In a few days, yes."

"What about you?" Sansa managed to ask.

"I'll be leaving soon, too." A pained expression crossed her face, "please take me with you?"

Realisation dawned on Bill as he answered her. "Sansa, I'm going back with you."

Sansa's head shot up. "Really? But I thought you'd be going with everyone?"

"I'll be honest, it did cross my mind. But... Arthur, will have more than enough backup. As much as it pains to not help my friends, I know, not all battles are fought on the front-lines."

Bill watched Sansa with - he thinks - a pleased look on her face, get under her covers.

Lying on her side facing him, Sansa watched as he removed all his clothes except his pants. 'He's more muscular than I'd thought he'd be', Sansa thought to herself. 'Handsome.' Mentally shaking her thoughts from her head, Sansa asked, "are we taking the carriage back?"

Bill blew out the candle beside them both, covering the room in darkness and lied on his left side facing towards Sansa.

"No need. Most of everything I brought were gifts. I was just meant to take my own weapons and my horse back with me."

"So what happens now?"

"Well, Sam's found me a nice horse, so you can ride Mumble back."

Sansa giggled, "Mumble?"

"Yes, Mumble. She's a gentle creature, so you'll have no trouble with her."

When her giggles increased, Bill rolled over trying to ignore her.

When her giggles subsided and silence remained, both thinking the other was trying to sleep. "Why did you follow me?" Bill asked.

Sansa stared at where she thought his back was, not knowing how to answer. "What if something happened on the way, by yourself and you didn't make it?" Sansa finally spoke, and heard him sigh.

He rolled over to face her again. "Okay. Say something did happen, and you weren't able to save me. I was killed. Then what? You'd be alone, surrounded by killers, in a strange land you don't really know. What would you do? Where would you go?"

His words clearly upset her, Sansa was now the one who rolled over. "I don't know."

"What if I didn't take the carriage the whole way? You'd be stuck in a strange new city, not knowing anyone. What if some horrible people found you in an abandoned carriage? What then?"

His voice was raising in volume, but stopped dead when Sansa yelled. "I don't know!"

Silence reigned for a long time.

Silent tears fell from Sansa's eyes, desperately trying to hiding them from Bill. Hoping he'd finally fallen asleep.

When she rolled onto her other side trying to get comfortable enough to try and rest, Bill's whispered words made her jump a little.

"Seeing you in... scared... I... sorry I raised my voice."

 

 

Sansa didn't know when she fell asleep, only that she was alone when she woke.

Once presentable for the day, Sansa made her way to the kitchen where she had been with Samantha yesterday.

Seeing her at the table drinking her usual tea, sat and poured herself some. "We heard yelling last night. Everything alright, dear?"

"Fine."

"Really?"

"It's just..." Sansa tried to find the right words. "I don't think Bill's very... happy that I'm here."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Why else would he have yelled, as you said."

"Maybe, he's scared, or worried."

"Of what?"

Sam didn't answer, only shrugged her shoulders. "In all the time I've known Will, I've never seen like this before."

 

 

They found the men outside, going through the supplies seeing which they would actually need.

"Morning ladies." Merlin greeted them both and giving his wife a kiss.

"Sansa?" Bill approached her. "Please make sure you're ready to leave in the morning."

That got Sansa's attention. "Morning? So soon, why?" Merlin was the one to explain, "We're ready to move out earlier than anticipated. We'll all be leaving around noon."

"We'll both be going earlier, so we're out of the way." Bill explained further.

Sansa couldn't believe it, she'd thought it would take longer. "I never asked, do you all know where you're headed?"

Merlin's grin was large, "as long as Arthur has Excalibur, I'll always know where to find him."

"How?"

"Magic, dear. Merlin forged Excalibur."

 

 

Later Bill found Sansa packing her bag, and sat on his bed.

"Sansa, I'm really sorry for making you cry."

Sansa looked up at him and took notice of how down he looked.

Getting up from her kneeling position and sat right next to him, pulling Bill into a hug. Bill wrapped his arms around her middle. "It wasn't all you. I had a very emotional day. And heard something I wasn't prepared for."

"So I'm forgiven?"

"Nothing to forgiven." Bill lowered his head, and unintentionally breathed in her.   

Shuddering a little and in a muffled voice spoke, "I'm really glad you're here."

When Sansa heard him, she ran some of her fingers through his surprisingly soft, messy mop. "What's Excalibur?"

Hearing his chuckle before he answered, Sansa tugged on one of his curls. "Arthur's sword."

 

"Oh, good. I found you. Sansa, I found this for you, dear."

Released from the hug, Sansa got up and approached Sam. Sam held out some pants to her. "For riding, dear. Nothing worse than trying to straddle a horse in a dress."

"They're quite comfortable." Bill got a smack on the arm from Sam for his comment, making Sansa giggle. "Well, dear he's not wrong."

 

 

The following morning, everyone was awake before the sun was up.

Bill even double-checked, making sure the horses would be ready by the time they were too leave.

Everyone made sure to eat before they took off.

Bill was already on his horse.

A dark grey beauty named Eagle, being slightly larger than his Mumble. So Bill had both their bows strapped to his horse, with the more heavier bags. So Sansa could travel lighter.

When Sansa came out of the house, he did a double-take. He couldn't believe the outfit Sansa was wearing. Grey fur-lined boots, cream pants with her dragger strapped to her thigh. A light grey looking shirt that almost reached her knees, with her thick winter fur coat. With her hair pulled back, platted down her back.

Merlin pulled Sansa into a hug, before she could approach her horse. And whispered in her ear. "Don't forget. And we'll see you again soon."

He moved back, for he knew someone else wanted to say goodbye.

As soon as Merlin dropped his arms, Sansa was immediately embraced by Sam. "I'll miss you, dear."

Moving her head into Sam's neck, Sansa hugged her back. "I miss you already."

"Oh, you sweet thing. Look after my brother."

"He doesn't need looking after."

"Look closer, dear. You both do. And don't you worry, we'll see each other again."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

 

 

 

 

 

 


	12. sharing

 

 

 

 

 

 

By the time they headed off, the sun was just beginning to rise.

So Sansa finally got to enjoy the scenery all around her.

"Keep up Sansa."

Hearing Bill's voice up ahead, moved Mumble faster over-shooting him.

Deciding to have some fun with Mumble, ran a couple of circles around Eagle and Bill.

"How's Mumble?"

Sansa could hear the smile as he spoke. Giving her name's sake a pat, "She's wonderful." Sansa answered. "How's...?"

"Eagle. She's fine. Another hour or so, and she'll be better."

Moving along side by side for a while, Sansa broke the silence. "Bill, will we make it back by tonight?"

"Definitely not."

"Why? You did last time."

"That's because there was some urgency involved. And I don't think either of us want to be riding till the early hours of the morning."

"Early hours?"

"Yeah. Didn't you wonder 'bout the time we arrived. Early hours."

 

Along the way, when asked Bill pointed out which paths lead to which cities and village's.

 

Stopping in a small clearing amongst some trees, tying the horses to one of the trees and sat for lunch.

"How did Sam and Merlin meet?" Sansa asked between bites.

Bill was lounging back on one the trunks of the tree while Sansa sat up, cross-legged.

"When Sam showed signs of power, he actually sought her out. She would-of been around... hmmm... fifteen, sixteen."

"What kind of power?"

He answered after he swallowed a bite. "Mainly healing, and I remembered Sam's always shown signs of sensing someone's true feelings. But nowhere near on Merlin's level."

"Mmm. Any water?"

Bill handed her the flask that was strapped to his right hip.

Bill stood up and brushed off his pants, taking the bag with the remaining food.

Approaching Mumble and gently stroking her nose.

When Sansa finished eating stood, and watched as Mumble nuzzled Bill's chest. Not realising he had Eagle at his back, till she nudged him. "Guess someone was feeling left out." Bill spoke and turned to Eagle, patting her too.

Sansa approached and took the bag from Bill's hand, giving both ladies some apples. Giggling at the feel of their tongues.

"When did they marry?"

"After Sam turned eighteen."

 

They headed off soon after, Bill informed Sansa they would make Londinium in a few hours.

Making the gang's old safe house theirs for the night. Before heading to Camelot in the morning.

When they were close to the city, seeing it in their eye sight. Sansa mustered up the courage to ask something she'd been curious about for the longest time. "When you look at me, is Annabelle all you see?"

"No. Why?"

"I guess, I'd - if you're willing, I'd like to know more about her."

Bill hesitated, "sure."

"You'd be alright with that?"

"If there's alcohol."

 

Directing them to the old safe house near the river, they housed the horses for the night before heading upstairs.

Bill got a fire started while Sansa sat on the fur rug, distributed the remaining food.

With the fire going strong, Bill got up to the kitchen searching.

"Knew it."

Sansa remained seated on the floor in front of the fire, confused to Bill's outburst until he came back with two large jugs with yellow looking liquid.

Placing them in front of her and going back for two glasses.

Sitting across from her and pouring for them both.

"What is it?"

"Wine."

"I thought wine was red."

"Not always. Try it. It's good."

Gingerly taking a sip, Sansa was pleasantly surprised at the sweet taste. "I think, I like this more than red." Sipping some more.

After finishing the food and a few more glasses of wine, Bill felt ready. "Ok. Ask away."

Sansa was happy to learn that Annabelle was nothing like her. For one, she had brown eyes. An only child, came down from the north and when asked by her parents for a marriage to help build alliances, gave no argument.

"If it was an alliance...?"

"We courted for over a year. Finally we started to fall for each other."

Annabelle was a quite, always an optimistic happy person. Always smiling, never enjoyed or liked listening about conflict of any kind. "Oh. And Anna, never would have been a stowaway."

Sansa smiled at that, "Never?"

"Not in a million years."

The more Bill spoke of Anna, the more Sansa got nervous. She knew he was going to eventually ask, so she went about pouring herself some more wine.

"Was Annabelle your first?"

"First? First wha... oh, first."

Bill drank some more before answering. "Hmm, no."

Not expecting that, went on to ask. "Then who? When?"

"Fiona, I was a young - not too young. She was a bit older than me, a friend of Sam's actually."

"Really? What did she look like?"

"Well, for one... she was a short thing. Barely reached my shoulders and now that I think of it, a red head."

Feeling the affects of the wine, Sansa couldn't help laughing. "Did she look like me too?"

That made he chuckle. "No. Nothing like you."

 

When the laughter died down, and more wine was consumed. Sansa decided to just blurt it out. "I've never told anyone this. Ever, but Petyr was my first... and only." When she looked up, Sansa noticed Bill had no reaction. "You know. How?"

"When we talked in the library. The way you spoke and reacted to my touch."

"Oh."

"Can I... was he... did you ever love him?"

"Kind of hard to love someone who left straight after making love. Who killed my aunty, right in front of me. Who married me off to someone else."

Seeing Bill's face, finally with a shocked reaction. "Sorry." She whispered.

"Don't be. I know your past isn't a pleasant one, but I'm always here to listen."

After more liquid courage, Sansa went on. "I think he used sex as a distraction, so I wouldn't ask for any of his plans. But when he was... when we... I thought for just a moment that... Petyr wasn't ever rough, not what you'd call tender, either. But, both times he left me there, on the bed alone." Tears gathered in her eyes, trying desperately not to let them fall. 

"But did you ever love him?"

The tears fell, burning her eyes making her choke and cough a little.

Bill crawled the short distance to her, sat and pulled her into his embrace letting her cry into his shirt. Held her tighter when he felt her nod into him.

"It's alright, you don't have to say it out loud."

When her hiccupping sobs eased, Bill asked almost afraid of the answer.

"When you look at me, do you only see Petyr?"

He felt Sansa's arms tighten around his middle and her head rest under his chin.

"You're nothing like him."

Sansa leaned up and placed a gentle kiss to his cheek.

"No, Bill. I see you."

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any comments or kudos are welcome


	13. arriving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts, comments, kudos, all welcome

 

 

 

 

 

Sansa didn't know when she dosed off, only that she was lying on the rug in front of the dying fire and Bill's coat resting over her.

Looking around the place and sitting up, Sansa realised she was alone.

"Bill?"

Trying to stand up and feeling her head throbbing, fell back down again.

Tried standing up slower, and making her way to the kitchen. Found some water and sipped it slowly.

Hearing the door slam startled her a little. "Hey, you're up. I got us some food." Bill announced as he walked in.

When he didn't hear anything from her, found Sansa holding her head. "Ah. Here." Placing the food down on the counter, offered her some. "You'll feel better after you've eaten."

 

Bill woke up, surprisingly early. Thinking he'd get more sleep after all the alcohol, but no. Trying to sit up, found his was halted by Sansa using him as a human pillow. He heard her groan in protest when he'd tried to move.

Her head resting on his chest with her arm still wrapped around him. Moving her hair, saw she was still deeply sleeping.

Really not wanting to move, but needing too.

Slowly tried rolling out from under her, when she grumbled in protest again, Bill pulled his coat he'd used as a pillow towards her. When she clutched onto it, Bill made his way out from under her. Unable to resist, Bill moved his finger through her hair and placed a kiss to her temple.

Needing more food and supplies made his way through the familiar streets.

 

Not long after, when Sansa was feeling more herself they made their way down to get the horses ready. Just as they brought them out, Sansa got a friendly nuzzle from Mumble. "Hi, girl."

Giving her a pat, then felt Bill give her a hand up and watched as he climbed onto Eagle.

Slowly making their way through the streets full of people, eventually passing and leaving. Riding along side each other, not rushing for they knew it wouldn't take them all day.

Still they stopping to eat.

"You seem quite." Bill spoke out.

"Hmm? Sorry, you said something?"

"Is everything alright?"

"Just thinking what it will be like when we get back."

"Care to share?"

"Not really." When Sansa saw his expression further explained, "it's nothing bad. But I do have another question?"

"Shoot."

"I never asked how long would it take for them all too reach Arthur?"

"Not long. Don't be surprised if they're already there."

"Really, that quickly?"

"Are you sure there's nothing else on your mind?"

"Not really."

Any you sure? Not regretting anything about last night, are you? "

The question got her attention. "None, what so ever."

Sansa scooted closer and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Things that where said, I think needed saying. I'm just still, a bit tied. That's all."

"Well, don't fall asleep. You'll feel worse later when you get back on Mumble."

When he felt her rub her cheek against him and getting an 'mmm,' from her. Decided to have a bit of fun.

Sansa started to feel more relaxed when Bill wrapped his arm around her, his hand resting near her waist. Until she felt a pinch.

"Ah!"

And another and another. Till he was tickling her.

"Stay awake." Said amongst his chuckles and her giggling. "Ok, ok. I'm awake." Rolling away from his devilish hands.

"Not going to fall asleep?"

"No." She giggled.

 

Later when Sansa started to recognise her surroundings, cheekily decided to push Mumble into speeding up.

Racing him.

Hearing her giggles, brought a smile to his face.

Eagle wasn't far behind, soon catching up to Mumble.

"Keep up Bill."

They were racing along side each other and managed to avoid everyone in the streets, soon they made it near the castle.

Getting closer, "Sansa, slow down. Go more left towards the stables." Bill yelled out.

When she heard, followed his advice and slowed down letting Bill direct them to the right place.

 

Blue was the first to spot them, seeing them racing up and ran inside to inform the others.

 

Just as Bill helped Sansa down from Mumble, she had her hands on Bill's shoulders for support.

As her body rolled down his front and felt her feet slowly touching the ground, neither let go of the other.

Both their holds tightened.

Just as she felt him lean closer, broke from his hold when she heard someone yell, "Goosefat."

Rounding the horses they turned to see Bedivere and George coming to greeting them. Asking him how it went with Merlin.

 

As they all walked inside, Bedivere addressed Sansa. "You had Maggie and all of us worried there for a while. If it wasn't for Merlin sending Dale to tell us, we'd all still be out looking for you."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make anyone worry."

As they made their way up the main stairs, Maggie came running down another towards them. Instantly hugging Sansa.

"You could have left a note."

"Sorry, Maggie."

When they broke apart, Maggie slapped Bill's shoulder. "And you. You could-of sent a letter. Poor Dale, riding all this way."

"Been busy, Maggie. Needed to help Merlin, perhaps you forgot."

Bill stormed off, with Sansa soon following behind him.

When they reached their doors, Bill turned to Sansa and before she could speak, at the last minute kissed her cheek.

"Everything's fine. I'm just going to wash up." He said before closing his door behind him.

 

Sansa didn't see Bill again till she came down for dinner after both having washed.

Making her way down the stairs, in one of her new dresses, a light purple colour. 

Saw Bill standing nearby and made her way over to him.

"Feeling better?" When she got his usual 'mmm,' gave him a smile and pulled Bill towards the table, away from the others.

 

Maggie observed Sansa and Goosefat, from where she sat across from them.

Watched amazed as Sansa gathered food on both their plates as Bill poured them both some tea and cut up a lemon, placing a slice in each of their drinks.

"Honey, you see that?" Nudging Bedivere.

"Huh? What you going on 'bout?"

Annoyed with him for being unaware, Maggie went back to watching them.

Noticing their harmonised movements and as they only spoke to each other, mostly in hushed whispers.

When they both finished, watched as Bill stood and offered his arm escorting Sansa away and up the stairs.

Wondering if anyone else had seen this and what on earth happened in the last few days, for this strange turn-about in her behaviour towards Goosefat.

 

The more later in the day it got, the more tied Bill noticed Sansa was becoming.

When Sansa was unsteady on her feet, he helped her to her room after dinner.

"Will you be alright now?" He asked, leaning into her.

"Yes, thank you, Bill." Sansa replied, also leaning towards him. When they both felt a bit awkward, gave each other a kiss on the cheek.

" 'Night." He whispered. Sansa gave him another smile just before she closed her door behind her.

 

When the affects of his long tiring week finally decided to catch up with him, Bill retired to bed early, like Sansa.

Lying there in just a pair of pants, it felt like his eyes had just closed when he heard a loud banging at his door.

 

 

 

 

 


	14. comfort

 

 

 

 

When Bill moved in to kiss her, Sansa moved forward into his lips.

Holding his face, and felt his thick hair.

When they deepened the kiss, Sansa squirmed when she felt his moustache, her hands were losing there grip in his hair. 'Too short.' She thought to herself.

All of a sudden, at a particularly hard thrust Sansa threw her head back, crying out. Felt his face lean down, placing kisses along her neck. Opening her eyes as she was pushed to her peak, and heard as they both cried out as Petyr finished with her.

Sansa felt Petyr move out of her arms and immediately rolled out of bed.

"Everything alright?" She asked hesitantly, pulling one of the blankets over her naked form.

"Why wouldn't it be."

Sansa watched from her place on the bed as he searched for all his clothes.

"Why are you leaving?" Sansa tried asking something else, to at least get more of a response.

"Important things still need my attention." Petyr answered as he was now pulling on his gathered clothes.

"How can you trust him, Sansa. We only ever loved one woman. You think you really know him."

Watching as his Mockingbird was pinned in place. Turned and left, not even bothering to look back or close the door.

 

 

Sansa woke with a gasp, with tears pooling in her eyes.

Pushed the blankets aside, pulled on her dressing gown over her night dress.

Rushed out from her room without shoes, tears now strolling down her face, almost slipping on something near the door on her way out.

Sansa wouldn't stop knocking, desperately wanting him to answer.

 

As soon as the door opened Bill felt arms immediately wrap around his neck.

Fully alert and feeling how much Sansa was trembling, gathered her up in his arms.

"What's wrong?" Kicking the door shut with his foot, Bill carried Sansa over to his large sofa.

Sansa wouldn't release her hold of him, so he laid them both down and pulled the blanket over the back of the sofa, covering them both.

Sansa's body sunk into the back of the sofa, but her hold made sure Bill wasn't going anywhere.

The feel of his arms around her and the gentle stroking at her back was starting to soothe her.

Bill was confused when he thought he heard her whisper, 'I know you.' 'I do, know you.' in amongst her sobs.

"Sansa?" He still didn't get anything coherent out of her.

Bill tried to get more comfortable, turning onto his back so Sansa moved with him and laid her head under his chin.

Feeling the movement of his chest with every breath, and hearing his heartbeat helped Sansa to calm her tears enough to finally talk.

"For months I used to dream and be haunted by memories of Petyr. Over the last few weeks, I thought they had finally stopped."

Still stroking her back in a soothing manner, Bill listened. "But this was different."

"Want to tell me?"

They laid there in silence for a while before she could speak again.

"I was standing with you, then you changed into Petyr. My dream then went off into a memory of when Petyr left my arms right after he was done with me, but then his words changed."

"Want to share?"

"Not really... Petyr was always in love with my mother. That always hung between us. He even told my aunt that, right before he killed her. So I never really knew or could trust, knowing if he felt that towards me."

"Then he's an idiot."

That made her smile. "If anyone doesn't see you, when they have you. They're an idiot."

"He never really had me."

"Well now, I feel sorry for him."

Bill smiled when he got a chuckle out of her.

"Has getting to know me, helped?" Bill felt her nod in reply. "I know you better then I ever knew him."  

 

 "Do you know any stories?" She whispered.

"I know lots. Why?" He asked looking down at her.

"Tell me one."

"Alright." He searched his mind. "This one's not really a story."

"Tell me, anyway."

 

"Ok, here goes...

Tell me not, in mournful numbers,

Life is but an empty dream!                                                                                                               

For the soul is dead that slumbers,

And things are not what they seem.                                                                                                       

Life is real! Life is earnest!                                                                                                                                                                        

And the grave is not its goal;

Dust thou art, to dust returnest,                                                                                                                 

Was not spoken of the soul.                                                                                                                                                                   

Not enjoyment, and not sorrow,

Is our destined end or way; But to act, that each tomorrow                                                                  

Find us farther than today.                                                                                                                                                                      

Art is long, and Time is fleeting,

And our hearts, though stout and brave,                                                                                               

Still, like muffled drums, are beating Funeral marches to the grave.                                                                                                          

In the world’s broad field of battle,                                                                                                                                                           

In the bivouac of Life,

Be not like dumb, driven cattle!                                                                                                                              

Be a hero in the strife

Trust no Future, howe’er pleasant!                                                                                                                        

Let the dead Past bury its dead!                                                                                                                                                                  

Act,—act in the living Present!                                                                                                                                                              

Lives of great men all remind us                                                                                                                                                                We can make our lives sublime,

And, departing, leave behind us Footprints on the sands of time;—                                                       

Footprints, that perhaps another,

Sailing o’er life’s solemn main,                                                                                                              

A forlorn and shipwrecked brother,

Seeing, shall take heart again.                                                                                                          

Let us, then, be up and doing,

With a heart for any fate;                                                                                                                         

Still achieving, still pursuing,

Learn to labor and to wait."

 

They lay there in silence for a while.

Then Sansa's hand that was resting on his chest, fingers slowly started to gently caress him. She thought she felt him shudder.

"Do you still love your wife?" Sansa whispered.

The smile dropped from his face.

"I loved her. I was never in love with her."

"What do you mean?"

"It's not important." Wanting to change the subject asked instead, "Are you feeling any better?"

He smiled when she rubbed her cheek against him, again and settling back down. "Mmm-hmm."

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The poem was 'A Psalm of Life' by Henry Wadsworth Longfellow, if anyone was interested.


	15. finding...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nervously bites nails....

 

 

 

 

Bill stirred when he felt pressure lift off him. "Shh."

He started to drift off and thought he felt a kiss to the corner of his mouth. "Sansa, Mo grá?"

He still felt groggy and tried to speak. "Shh. Sleep." And felt the blanket cover him.

 

What felt like hours later, Bill walked down the stairs for breakfast hoping he'd see and disappointed when Sansa wasn't there. He was soon joined by Bedivere sitting next to him, and the others.

"How was it?"

"Bed, what are you on about?"

"With Merlin. How was it really?"

"They're heading into a war. Went to be as expected, it's not like I came bearing good news."

"Was just wondering if you heard anything. That's all."

"Bed, with all my travelling, I probably know less than you."

Bill turned quiet when Maggie approached the table, and watched as she sat on the other side of Bedivere.

Gawain broke the silence and told Goosefat they had received a letter from the Lannister's. Explaining that Bors has headed back out to help fight, now that Brienne is on the mend. That she's still staying with the brothers. And that Jaime got word from Arthur. They're holding position for the moment, hoping to hold out long enough for Merlin to arrive with reinforcements.

"I think Gawain just proved Goosefat's point." Blue interrupted, getting an affectionate pat to the head from Bill.

 

When Maggie found Bill alone in the training area, walked right up to him.

"I'm sorry. I was so worried for Sansa when we discovered her missing, and I didn't mean to take it out on you."

Bill dropped the arrow he was shaping and patted the seat next to him, allowing Maggie to join him. "It's alright. These times are stressful, I get it."

When no one said anything for a while, Bill went back to shaping new arrows.

"So..."

Bill just 'mmm' at her when she didn't add anything, his fingers still working.

"You and Sansa."

"What about us?"

"Seem more friendly."

"That, so."

"Yeah, I noticed last night."

"Really."

When Maggie couldn't weasel anything more out of him, left him to it. "Fine, be that way. I'll see you later."

As she was walking away, she heard. "What way?" Just to annoy her.

 

After lunch, Bill was wondering how Sansa was doing. He still hadn't seen her, even tried knocking at her door earlier.

When he was strolling down to visit Mumble and see how Eagle was handling her new surroundings, not so accidently bumped into Bedivere.

"Hey, Goosefat."

"Hey."

"What you up too?"

Confused to his friends odd behaviour, explained. "We're in the stable."

"Yeah, so?"

"Maggie sent you."

"What? No, she - yeah." Not able to deny it.

"So everything I say, you're to report back?"

"Like I would." That made them both smirk.

Bedivere helped Bill feed all the horses while they were there, not leaving out the many others lining both sides of the stables. "Why isn't Maggie hounding Sansa? Why is she bugging me?"

"Maggie tried. Was told to leave her alone. So, Maggie is bugging the both of us instead."

 

Later that night, Bill was sitting in front of the fire.

Sitting on the same sofa, trying and failing to read a book. His mind wouldn't settle, so sleep was out of the question. So he just sat there nursing a glass of wine, staring into the flames.

He heard a gentle knocking at his door, wondering who would come at this late hour.

"It's open."

Was surprised to see Sansa enter and close the door behind her.

Making her way over to him, sitting so close their sides were touching.

Sansa took the wine from his hand, taking a sip for herself before placing it on the nearby table.

Then made him wrap his arm around her, so Sansa could rest her head on his shoulder. "What was that, you said to me this morning?"

 

When Sansa woke from the most restful sleep she'd had, lying in Bill's arms.

Trying and failing to not wake him when she eventually got up, gave him a kiss as a thank you.

Almost joined him again when he whispered out something in that wonderful language, but managed to lull him back to sleep and covered him up with the blanket.

 

Making her way back to her chambers, looked down and saw a letter. Vaguely remembering she slipped on something last night, picked it up and saw how dusty it was.

Sat on the nearest chair and opened the envelope addressed to her.

 

**_Dearest Sansa,_ **

**_this is for the little girl who loved songs and the woman whom this inspires,_ **

**_If questioning would make us wise_ **

**_No eyes would ever gaze in eyes;_ **

**_If all our tale were told in speech_ **

**_No mouths would wander each to each._ **

**_Were spirits free from mortal mesh_ **

**_And love not bound in hearts of flesh_ **

**_No aching breasts would yearn to meet_ **

**_And find their ecstasy complete._ **

**_For who is there that lives and knows_ **

**_The secret powers by which he grows?_ **

**_Were knowledge all, what were our need_ **

**_To thrill and faint and sweetly bleed?_ **

**_Then seek not, sweet, the “If” and “Why”_ **

**_I love you now until I die._ **

**_For I must love because I live_ **

**_And life in me is what you give._ **

 

Sansa sat there, a smile on her lips and tears falling down her cheeks.

She didn't know how many times she sat there re-reading, someone loved her.

It wasn't signed.

Sansa had a strong feeling, hoped she knew who wrote it.

Spending the day in her rooms, washed and dressed.

Looking through her cupboard, found a light sky blue dress. Low neckline, more off the shoulders. Long sleeves that flared out at the hands, the hem touching the floor.

Sansa didn't bother with her hair, letting it flow loosely down her back. Liking how she looked.

Sansa spend her time, thinking and looking back.

Thinking she stupidly just realised what Sam and Merlin where hinting at.

She felt a fool, for not realising that all her dreams, Petyr's appearances, his words, where her fear. That both men would look upon her face and not see her.

She heard a knock at her door before lunch-time.

Sansa didn't answer, and the person left soon after.

Wanting, needing to sort-out the mess in her head.

Not her head, she'd been listening to that for too long. And what's it brought her?

Hearing knocking at the door again, this time heard someone yelling through the door. Maggie asking for her to answer.

"I'm fine, Maggie. I'll speak with you later."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Maggie. I'm fine."

When she heard her foot steps moving away, went and sat at the large window.

 

A voice sounding very much like Merlin, spoke to her.

"Ignore your head, what does your heart tell you?"

"That..."

"No. You're thinking too much. Listen. What does it say?"

"He's wonderful."

"Yeah?"

"He's so kind."

"Yes?"

"That..."

"Don't fight it. Just say it."

"He does see me."

"No, doubt."

"I don't think I want to live without him."

"That's it. Go on."

"I've been falling in love with him."

 

Sansa sat shocked, surrounded in silence.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked this
> 
> ('Because She Would Ask Me Why I Loved Her' by Christopher Brennan)


	16. unexpected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

 

 

 

 

 

Ignoring her question, Bill tried changing the subject.

"I think it would be best if we went back to your training tomorrow."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you've missed out days worth of -" Looking down at the top of her head, still resting on his shoulder. "Can I have my drink back?"

"No." Sansa said, smiling.

"Why not?"

"Because, then I'd have to move."

 

When Sansa was starting to feel more tied, turned her face up towards Bill, kissing the corner of his mouth, " 'Night." She whispered as she got up to leave for bed.

As she shut his door, took notice of Bill sitting in the same spot not moving. And when he didn't reply, Sansa smiled to herself.

 

Over the next few days, Bill caught on quickly that whenever Sansa was in his presence her touches were becoming more frequent. During meals, lingering touches to his hand, or a squeeze to his leg. And their training, she would lean more into him when he would correct her. Linger on a move, to prolong contact. If they just sat together her head would go straight to his shoulder.

Most damning of all, every time they would part ways, always a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

'What is she playing at?'

 

Even Bedivere and George where noticing, giving him playful jabs trying to get a rise out of him. Only succeeding in making him smile.

 

Days later, everyone was outside since the rain had eased up. Bill was overlooking anyone who tried at archery.

His eyes constantly drifting over to Sansa and Maggie who where watching over Blue sitting off in the distance.

His attention was ripped away from them when Hans spoke.

"So, you fucking her?"

"What?"

Hans either didn't know or didn't care for the anger in his voice and continued. "The way she's been pawing at you, she's defiantly been spreading her legs for you. I'd be having - " A fist smashing into his mouth cut off the rest.

Every head turned in their direction and watched as Bill knocked Hans to the ground.

Punch after punch landing to Hans' face, blood spraying out.

"Say something else! Come on!"

When they heard his yelling, Gawain and Grey-beard snapped back to attention and manhandled Bill off of Hans, dragging him back to the castle.

Maggie rushed over helping Bedivere with a bloodied Hans.

 

Sansa and Maggie sat outside watching everyone, Blue joined them when he felt ignored from the others.

Was in the middle of telling them how his classes were going when she looked up at Bill just in time to witness as he dropped his bow and heard the ugly smashing sound of fist meeting face.

With one hit Hans stumbled to the ground, Bill landed on his knees not letting up and yelling in his face.

Sansa was frozen when she saw all the blood, when Bill was haled away she saw it splattered over him. His hands carrying the worst of it.

When everyone rushed inside, Sansa soon followed.

 

Over-hearing miner details here and there. Goosefat was dragged back to his quarters to cool off. Hans was taken to his, with the doctor on root to see him.

 

When Sansa arrived at the hall to everyone's chambers, Maggie came out from Bill's room hearing yelling from inside before she shut the door.

Directed Sansa immediately away and into hers. "Best to leave them be, for now."

 

Gawain and Grey-beard took Goosefat to his chambers. When neither of them could get Bill to calm down, just left.

George came inside soon after.

Having been close, he heard everything and managed to calm Bill enough to leave him to wash-up.

 

Sometime later, Bill was about to pour himself a drink when Bedivere and Maggie barged in.

"What the hell where you thinking?!"

"You broke his jaw!" They both yelled.

 

When Maggie explained to Sansa that Hans' jaw was broken in two places and Bedivere was still over there yelling at Goosefat, pushed past Maggie straight to Bill's room.

 

"- know how this will affect our alliance with the Vik - "

"Leave." Sansa cut off Bedivere.

"Sansa, I really don't - "

"Leave."

When he still refused to move, Sansa tried in a gentler tone. "Please?"

When Bedivere headed for the door, she thanked him on his way out and shut the door behind him.

 

Sansa watched as Bill paced back and forth like a caged animal, she could see his hands. Fresh cuts on his knuckles, shaking in his anger.

Walked right up to Bill, blocking his path and wrapped her arms around his neck.

They stood there for the longest time.

Bill's arms at his sides, both hands clenched into fists, listening to his heavy breathing.

Sansa was about to give-up when she felt two arms finally wrap around her waist, pulling her into him.

"Go raibh maith agat." (Thank you.)

When Bill felt Sansa shiver, he tried something else.

"Cad is gá duit smaoineamh orm anois?" (What must you think of me now?)

When he felt her hold weaken, Bill tightened his.

"What did you just say?" Sansa asked, more breathless than she'd hoped.

"What must you think of me?"

"That Hans must-of said something truly horrible, to cause such anger from you."

"Please don't ask me to repeat it?"

"Then I won't." Sansa reassured him and started playing with his hair when she felt Bill rest his face in her neck.

"Ar mhaith leat a bheith agóid má phóg mé ort, ar an lá atá inniu ann?" (Would you object if I kissed you, right now?)

Bill spoke into her neck and that time, he definitely took notice of her reaction. Hearing her soft moan and her body turning to jelly, lifted his head and smiled.

"Wha - " Sansa's words where cut off in the most astonishing way. Bill captured her lips in a remarkably gentle kiss.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	17. fallout, Mo grá

 

 

 

 

When Bill separated their lips with a small smack, Sansa immediately recaptured his lips and moaned into his mouth.

When Sansa's moan reached his ears, he cautiously moved his tongue through her slightly parted lips. Sana's hold on Bill tightened when his talented tongue played with hers, causing them both to moan.

Eventually he moved them to the sofa, letting her land on top of him. Not separating their lips and eventually losing track of time.

 

Too much adrenaline was pumping through his veins, so when Sansa fell asleep he laid there awake all night just holding her.

 

Bill must-of dosed off at some stage. For when he opened his eyes, Sansa was leaning over him smiling down at him.

"Good morning, Bill." He felt her fingers in his hair again.

"Dia Duit."

Sansa leaned down and kissed him. "Tell me what that means." She demanded.

"Lig dom múscail."

"What's That? Tell me."

He couldn't help smiling at all her demands. "Dia Duit. Means - Hi, there."

Sansa leaned down, "and the other?" Kissing the corner of his mouth.

"Let me wake up." Bill cupped the back of her head, pulling Sansa down for a kiss before she could move away.

 

When they made their way down to breakfast sometime later, more then one set of eyes watched as Goosefat walked in with his arm wrapped around Sansa's waist.

Once they were seated, no sooner had Sansa begun gathering their food did they start up on Bill.

"The Vikings are pissed, and for good reason."

"Wolfgang is demanding an apology."

"One of them spoke of breaking off the friendship."

Bill just huffed at the comments.

George cut through everyone's comments, getting straight to the point. "Goosefat, Grey-beard has asked to talk."

With all sets of eyes watching him, Bill finally looked up at George.

"Acceptable."

Sansa grabbed a few pieces of toast for them, when Bill indicated for her to follow him.

 

George directed them to a smaller room, with one couch and a large window overlooking the forest.

They both sat and ate while they waited for Grey-beard.

When he did show up sometime later, Sansa stayed seated out of the way.

"Goosefat. Let me start by saying. Good-arm."

Giving Bill a smack to the back of his shoulder, knocking the smaller man slightly forward with more force than he'd intended. "If any man, no-matter how friendly said anything like that about my woman, I'd do the same thing."

Bill tentively replied. "Thanks."

"Wolfgang's only pissed, because he and Hans are child-hood friends. But under the circumstances, I think it'd be best if we stayed in the city and not the castle."

"Alright. My apologies to Hans, only for breaking his jaw."

Grey-beard gave him a knowing smile, and another pat to his back. "No hard feelings, and please inform me when there's word from the king."

"Of-course."

 

Later in the day, as the select few Vikings who were staying in the castle, where preparing to move.

Sansa tried to keep Bill away from them. But when Wolfgang was meant to be helping his friend, spotted Bill.

Yelling something nasty towards him in his native tongue. Grey-beard interrupted Wolfgang, "Let me remind you, this is Goosefat's home. We were guests here. Blame Hans."

Sansa pulled Bill's arm, trying to keep distance between them all.

Bill allowed himself to be dragged up the stairs away from the commotion, when they made it near his doors Bedivere and Maggie were blocking them.

"What now."

They all heard Bill say in frustration.

"We wanted to say sorry." Maggie explained. "George made us listen, and we're sorry."

"Mmm." Bill changed directions and went to Sansa's door, she immediately opened it for him allowing him to enter.

Once Bill was through, Sansa closed the door and turned back to Bedivere and Maggie.

"You yell at him all night and don't allow him any peace while he tries to eat. How did you think this would go?"

Sansa purposely looked at Maggie "Best, leave him be." Entering her room and locked the door for them to hear.

 

Sansa walked over to Bill who was standing in front of the window, holding a glass of wine in one hand.

Wrapping her arms around him, placing her hands on his chest and resting her chin on his shoulder.

"I've already forgiven them, Sansa. We need all the allies we can get right now. And my actions yesterday almost made things worse."

"How do you know?"

"Things haven't been easy with the Vikings. Dagonet and I were always the ones who they'd come too. With Dagonet gone, and what I did... I don't know."

"Grey-beard seemed fine."

"Mmm. But I was on good speaking terms with all of them."

"You still could be."

"How? When all I can remember is the vulgar words Hans spewed, implying you were my whore."

When he felt a kiss near his ear, he couldn't continue.

"I thought it might-of been something like that. By your conversation with Grey-beard. And Bill, we'll think of something."

 

Sansa managed to calm Bill down again, knowing he didn't get much sleep the night before, made Bill lie down.

When she sat down to read another book and not wanting to be far from her, Bill rested his head in Sansa's lap.

Her fingers playing with his hair is what lulled him to sleep.

 

The smell of wonderful food was what woke Bill some hours later. Opening his eyes, he saw food was setup at the no longer bare table.

"Didn't think you'd want company, so I asked the cooks to bring some food up for us."

As she spoke Bill sat up and rubbed his eyes. Sansa stood by the table and watched as he stretched as he stood up, then made his way over to her.

He gently placed a sweet kiss to her lips and cheekily smiled at her.

"Go raibh maith agat. Mo grá."

Before he could move away, Sansa wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"There it is again. Tell me."

When his smile grew instead of answering, Sansa pouted.

When he saw her pout, Bill was unable to resist kissing it away.

"Thank you. My love."

 

 

 

 


	18. the sound of drums

 

 

 

 

 

Days later they finally received another letter.

Bill thought it best to send Blue to the Vikings as they waited for them to arrive, Bill and Sansa stood together some distance from the table.

Everyone were still feeling the strain from the incident.

Bedivere and Goosefat's friendship suffering the worst of it. Bill understood his friends chose to stand by his wife, but he still missed him.

While Sansa's friendship with Maggie also suffered as both women stood on opposite sides of the room, figuratively and literally.

 

When Grey-beard walked in with Blue and a few of his men, Wolfgang only joining under strict instructions to not in any way, talk or go anywhere near Goosefat.

So it was up to George to fill-in for Bill, sitting himself next to Grey-beard.

Gawain was the one to read out this time, informing everyone. Tyrion wrote as many more villages had to evacuate. As him, Jaime and Brienne almost didn't make it out. Try not to be alarmed in the coming days if the sound of the Saxons drums are heard, and that Arthur and Merlin are trying their best to keep the shield up.

"What shield?" Blue asked.

Gawain read some more before answering, "Say's here, that the Mage's have tried to build a shield around the battle field, so the Saxons can't escape."

As someone unexpectedly came running into the room, most of the men drew their weapons, startled.  

When the man came straight to Bill, so out of breath he just handed him the note. Sansa rushed to get the man some water as Bill opened and read the letter, the men also putting their weapons away. 

"Thank you." The man said as he was handed his drink.

Sansa noticed the colour drain from Bill's face and felt alarmed.

Wrapping her arm around Bill's waist and quietly asked what was wrong.

"Thanks, Harley." Bill addressed him as Harley patted his arm and left soon after.

Bill turned his head, facing her.

"Goosefat, read it out." Blue spoke up.

"Samantha. She says the Saxons are starting to fall-back - "

"Isn't that a good thing?" Blue interrupted.

"But a group managed to break through the shield. They're heading this way."

"How long do we have?" George asked.

 

Everyone could start to make out the sounds of drums.

 

 

The first thing Sansa did was change her clothes, wearing the outfit she had for riding. Minus the coat, knowing it would only get in the way.  

She caught up with Bill, who'd just finished strapping on his quiver.

As Sansa was getting hers on, Bill helped her with a belt at her waist for her dagger and a pouch containing powder.

Sansa got Bill's sword as Bill strapped another dagger to her thigh.

"Bill?" She asked confused as he tightened it in place.

"Please, mo grá, take it."

Hearing his desperation, Sansa pulled him into a kiss.

"You don't leave my sight." He whispered into her mouth.

Sansa kissed the corner of his mouth as she answered him. "You don't leave mine." Pulling him into a passionate kiss.

 

 

George suspected they wouldn't come from the bridge and made all the Knights and Vikings barricade the entrance to the forest.

No sooner had they setup, George was right as they saw many men come charging from the cover of trees.

Everyone on both sides, drew weapons.

 

On the roofs and windows of the surrounding buildings many men and women had their bows drawn.

Some already firing.

"Remember, breathe."

Bill heard Sansa say to herself under her breath, as he was already taking out many men next to her.

When there were no more people running towards them, Bill made them relocate to the balcony of the building they where in. Not wanting Sansa out in the main line of fire.

When he heard creaking behind him, Bill drew his sword and swung around in time to slice through the shoulder and neck of a bold man in furs wielding an axe.

Picking it up and handing it to Sansa. "Come on, we're not safe here."

 

As they made their way carefully down the streets, Bill's sword always at the ready slicing through any that came at them.

When another charged at him, Bill didn't notice one of the strangers friend coming to his left.

Sansa swung the axe straight in his face, knocking out his eye spraying blood everywhere.

Not that it mattered as pools of blood were already streaming down the streets and littered with multiple bodies and parts lying in grotesque ways in every direction.

When he fell to his knees screaming, Sansa swung again caving-in his face.

Feeling Bill's hand take hold of her wrist, Sansa ran with him.

 

Seeing a number of men trying to hold back the Saxons, including Bedivere in all his armour and a lot of the Vikings. Trying to keep them away from any direction that could lead them to the castle.

Sansa and Bill kept each others back's safe as they ran up to the crowd.

 

"Brüder, was du bist mit diesem englischen Schaum tun?" (Brethren, what are you doing with this English scum?)

They all heard a bold man with a long, thin platted goatee. Yelling towards the Vikings.

"Sie werden auf Sie, die erste Chance, die sie bekommen!" (They will turn on you, the first chance they get!)

"Sie werden dich schlagen! Sie zu halten! Sie werden immer unter ihnen!" (They will beat you! Keep you down! You'll always be beneath them!)

"Begleiten Sie uns Brüder!" (Join us brothers!)

"Wir sind nicht dein Bruder. Wir werden nie. Sie vergessen, noch vor wenigen Jahren versucht Sie, unsere Heimat zu nehmen." (We're not your brother. We never will. You forget, not many years ago you tried to take our home land.) Grey-beard addressed the man who spoke.

The man just smiled at them, and with the movement of one finger his men sprung into action again.

Grey-beard and his most trusted man, Arik. Watched in horror as a few of his men including Wolfgang started going for Bedivere and George.

He made it in time to stop Wolfgang's axe from hitting George in the back.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Grey-beard yelled.

"They speak the truth!" Wolfgang yelled back, "You saw how Goosefat treated Hans!"

"Hans has always been a hot-head! Days don't pass when he's been hit or kicked out of whore houses for his treatment of women."

Wolfgang shook his head and tried raising his axe, before he could Arik hit him in the back of the head, knocking him to the ground.

They turned at a man laughing.

Seeing the same man who spoke earlier. "Only a matter of time, my friend." He spoke with a thick accent.

"We're not your friend, Cynric."

"How'd you guess?"

"Wasn't hard to figure out a bastard son of a Saxon would try to impress his dear daddy by trying to take the castle."

Not happy with Grey-beard's retort, charged at him with his sword raised.

Clashing swords and swinging at each other, Cynric got a surprise axe to his back from Arik.

When he dropped his sword in shock, Grey-beard pushed his sword through his neck to the hilt.

 

Both Sansa and Bill watched amazed as some of the Vikings turned on them.

Both making it to Bedivere's side in time, when the closet men tried attacking them. All raising their weapons.

Sansa lowered herself slightly, swinging her axe at the men's legs and as they screamed Bill sliced their chests open with his sword.

Staying close to Sansa, they where both able to take down quite a few men.

Bedivere was managing to take out a lot himself, but when he screamed out when he was caught in the shoulder Bill turned and swung his sword downwards over the mans face.

Sansa also distracted by Bedivere's scream, panicked and dropped her axe when she felt a pair of big strong arms wrap around her.

The first hand instantly covering her mouth, so she couldn't scream.

Sansa immediately remembered Bill's training, forced her body to go slack. Giving the man the illusion she relaxed in his arms, as he walked her backwards.

The stupid man forgot about her hands, she quickly pulled out the dragger on her left thigh and rammed as hard as she could in the mans leg. Making him scream out and drop her.

Getting her other dagger, and turned in time to slice Wolfgang's throat.

Sansa didn't move in time, for his body landed on her. When she couldn't move him she cried out in panic.

Two heads in opposite directions heard and rushed to help.

Together Grey-beard and Bill managed to roll his body off her.

As soon as Sansa was free, her arms where instantly around Bill's neck.

Bill had an arm under her legs and lifted her up into his embrace.

When he stood up and looked they all noticed the fighting was dying down, now that their leader was killed.

Sansa in Bill's arms was unaware.

Shivering and finally feeling safe in his arms, only knew when she felt him walking them away.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think my love of action movies just came out, lol
> 
> & the Saxons were German, so that's what I made them speak. (If you were wondering)
> 
> as always, hope you liked this


	19. after shock

 

 

 

 

 

Maggie stood amazed as many came through the castle doors, all covered in blood.

Watched on, as everyone helped each other and some even coming in with the injured.

Maggie rushed over when she saw Bill carrying Sansa.

"How is she?" Immediately asking him.

"Sansa's fine. Just in shock."

As soon as he finished talking Maggie saw Arik helping Bedivere with a torn piece of cloth, trying to stop the blood flowing from his shoulder. Moving slowly up the stairs, Bill heard her crying. "What happened?"

But soon drowned everything out, focusing on his precious cargo.

 

Taking her straight to his chambers, gratefully noticing the bath was already prepared.

He felt his worry increase as he put Sansa on her feet and got nothing from her as he helped remove all her clothes. It was like she was on auto-pilot as he pulled her boots off one by one, landing on the floor with a thump.

He unlatched her belt and pulled her top and anything under it over her head, her arms raising with the movement.

As Sansa stood there topless, Bill noticed her shivering was worsening.

He quickly dragged her pants down her legs. The straps of the thigh-holster pulled down along with the fabric. Sansa just stood as still as a statue as Bill made sure he quickly rushed to peel all his clothes off.

Making Sansa step and sit in the large bath, as he got in behind her, Bill's legs cradling her body in-between.

Bill picked up a cloth and gently started wiping the blood from her body. Sansa sat, not moving or stopping him when Bill turned her towards him to wipe her face.

 

He was completely unaware of how long it took to clean them, thankful for the buckets of water surrounding the tub. Especially when he tackled their hair. After his hands undid the plat and washed out the blood, he started needing her scalp in soothing strokes, happy when he heard her moan, thinking she was starting to calm.

 

When his body gave up on him, Bill feeling drained and tied. Leaned and rested his head back on the edge of the tub behind him. A smile rose to his face when he felt Sansa finally move, making herself comfortable against him and grabbed his hands so they wrapped around her.

 

Sansa eventually moved bodily around till she was facing him, she pulled Bill into one of the most passionate kisses he'd ever received.

He felt as Sansa straddled his lap and as her movements grew more desperate, Bill felt it wasn't about them anymore.

"Mmm, Sansa. Calm down." Bill spoke into her mouth.

When he spoke, she placed quick kisses along his neck, Bill tried moving her back but her hold tightened and her mouth latched onto his neck. Feeling her teeth nip him, making him groan out. "Mo grá, please calm down. You're fine now. You're safe."

He knew his words registered when he felt tears roll down his front and her movements ceased.

"You're stronger than you think you are." His words registered as her tears ceased. "But you're the knight." Bill lifted her head up so she would look into his eyes. "So are you, mo grá."

 

Bill helped Sansa out of the water, both drying themselves off.

Neither bothered with the soiled clothes.

Sansa took Bill's hand as they walked into his bed chamber.

Before either of them got into bed, Sansa pulled his hand and made Bill turn back to face her.

Both looking and taking in each others naked form, Sansa only shivered at his hooded look, not feeling the need for the first time to cover herself as her eyes travelled his body noticing his lean muscular form. Clear of any major scars, only a few scars here and there, from stab wounds on his arms, shoulders and a couple on his thigh and legs.

Sansa raised her fingers to his face and caressed his cheeks, looking into his eyes as she spoke. "I love you, William."

She saw as his eyes shone with unshed tears. Bill's hands shook as he grasped her waist, and gently captured her lips.

"Grá duit freisin, Sansa." He whispered as they parted.

 

Not wanting to leave Bill's embrace, followed his body as lay back on the bed. Shuffling backwards so her body could join him, they rested on their side.

Sansa's left hand raised to his face, as her thumb rubbed Bill's lower lip.

Her whole body quaked as she felt his hands roaming along down her back, kneading her in places, caressing her thighs and moaned when he gently squeezed her bum.

Neither knowing who initiated their kiss, as both sets of hands wandered.

Bill smiled into her kiss when Sansa gave out a shuddering moan as his finger tips ran up her sensitive sides, running them up from the top of her hips to both sides of her rib-cage. His hands went to her breasts, kneading and cupping them.  

Sansa had no idea her ticklish sides could be a source of great pleasure, her hands clutched onto him as she shuddered and moaned.

One of her hands wondered down his chest, caressing and squeezing muscles, feeling more than hearing Bill's low groans. Bill's kisses turned more passionate when he felt her hand reach down for his erection, groaning when she slowly pumped his cock up and down.

Sansa didn't release her hold of his cock as she straddled him. "Mmm, that feels, you feel wonderful. I need you."

Bill was confused when Sansa quickly released his cock and started desperately rubbing her wet core down along him, pulling his face up into an all consuming kiss.

Groaning into Sansa's mouth, Bill realised he'd unintentionally spoke Gaelic again. Both his hands reached down and took a hold of her thigh's, one of his hands raising higher to one of her cheeks. Giving it a good squeeze, before he moved his fingers closer to her soaking entrance.

Sansa moaned as his fingers played with her core, feeling herself flutter around them.

"Hmm, I want you. William, I need you."

"You have me."

He helped Sansa into position as the head of his cock was now at her entrance and allowed Sansa to sink herself down on him at her own pace.

Sansa steadied herself with one hand squeezing Bill's shoulder as her left hand couldn't resist cradling the back of his neck. Loving as the tips of her fingers where through the ends of his hair.

They kept their movements slow as they learned what they both liked and what felt comfortable.

Never having been on top, Sansa was starting to feel more confident in her movements, raising herself higher and slamming herself back down harder on his cock.

They both moaned out loud as they sped up.

When Bill felt Sansa slowing, he knew she was tiring.

He gently stopped their movements as he flipped them around, when Sansa landed on her back she moaned and spread her legs wide for Bill's hips to rest comfortably in between.

Bill slowly dragged his cock back into her gripping pussy, his slow in and out, feeling almost torturous to them both.

When Sansa's toes gripped his ass cheeks, he hissed out and sped up his movements.

Sansa clutched the muscles in his back with one hand as he drove her crazy, she snapped his head down with the other, for a powerful kiss.

When her core started fluttering and tightening, getting closer. Speeding up his trusts, Bill felt Sansa grasp and bite into his neck.

He initially groaned, then his hand on her hip raised quickly and moved her face away from his neck, "No, Sansa. Stay with me."

Bill kept his hand cradling Sansa's face, not giving her the chance to move away. Sansa reciprocated, by moving her hand into his hair.

"Look at me, Sansa."

They kept the rhythm as they kept their eyes locked, sharing the same breath.

"Ah - Bill."

"That's it, mmm -"

"Bill."

"Don't hide from me." He spoke when he saw Sansa try to close her eyes.

"I - ah - love you." Sansa cried out loud, rolling her head back as Bill's fingers rolled and pinched her clit as she came.

Keeping his hips and thrusts going as he watched Sansa's powerful orgasm rolled through her, thigh's twitching either side of him.

And groaned out as she clutched around his cock, feeling her walls spasm and tighten, made him erupt head long into his own climax.

His groans growing louder, Sansa moaned out again when she felt he spill into her and cradled his head as he landed bodily onto her.

 

Both lay there spent and smiling, Bill's face resting near her neck, she heard his moans as she ran her fingers through his hair.

When he finally found the strength to move, slowly raising himself on his forearms and rolled till he sat beside her.

"Don't leave me."

Sansa's desperate arms reached for him trying to pull him back down to her.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm just going to cover us." His gentle hands moved hers away as he reassured her with his calm words. Grabbing the bedding under them, to pull over them.

 

When he settled under the covers on his back, Sansa imminently shuffled over to him. Resting her face in his neck, as her leg slowly moved and hooked over his leg.

"I love you, and I'll never leave you."

As he spoke, Sansa placed kisses along his neck and to his cheek.

Bill wrapped Sansa up in his arms as his body was screaming for sleep.

When Bill's eyes started drooping, Sansa knew he was almost asleep.

Leaning over him again, Sansa placed a final kiss to his receptive lips.

Feeling the affects of their eventful day, rested back on top of Bill.

"Sleep, mo grá. And thank you."

Bill heard Sansa's quiet words as she lay back in his arms, drifting off.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:  
> Grá duit freisin. - Love you, too.


	20. back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry my lovely's, life's stress' have been kicking my butt.   
> Anyway... enjoy

 

 

 

 

 

Slowly rousing from her sleep and tiredly blinking the sleep from her eyes, Sansa tried stretching.

Smiled wide when Bill's sleeping body stopped most of her movement, beyond happy, Sansa enjoyed feeling their close naked forms entangled.

His right arm was hugging her close and their legs were tangled. Bill's head was resting on her shoulder.

Looking down at him, Sansa giggled to herself as one of her hands had fisted his hair all night, making it look messier and more tangled then she'd ever seen it.

When she slowly tried to pull her right arm out from under Bill, he grumbled his protest.

His fingers tightened there hold when she succeeded, finally able to stretch out both her arms and all her limbs.

Sansa giggled when he groaned out again.

Sansa settled back down, more than happy to lie there and play with his hair till he was ready to rise.

She didn't have to wait long, when she felt Bill stretch and move himself up to kiss her lips.

Sansa couldn't contain another giggle when she felt he wasn't the only thing to rise, feeling his morning erection pressing into her hip.

Bill parted her lips with his tongue, deepening their kiss. When Sansa felt Bill slowly rock his thigh that was between her legs high up against her core, she moaned against his tongue.

Feeling her passion increase, raised her other leg and wrapped it around Bill's waist.

She broke the kiss to cry out when Bill's thigh wouldn't relent against her clit, rising her desire on the same level as his.

Bill's hand needing her breast, passionate kisses and bites down her neck and his thigh driving her passion higher.

Sansa was unable to contain her voice, which drove Bill wild.

Rubbing his cock against her, just as he was about to slide between her willing thighs, they heard a harsh knocking at his chamber door.

"Piss off!" Bill yelled out in frustrated anger.

"Goosefat, it's important." They heard Gawain yell back.

"So is this. Go away." Bill fired back.

"There's reports of people headed this way. Get up, Goosefat."

When he started continuously knocking in retaliation, Bill growled in anger.

"Okay!"

The knocking stopped at Bill's loud voice.

"A few minutes, Gawain."

When they heard him walk away, Sansa pulled his face down for a kiss. "Growl again."

 

Once they where dressed and ready, walked out together.

Bill quickly dashing into Sansa's chambers, taking the first dress he found in the cupboard as they forgot she had nothing clean in his rooms.

Bill's hand wouldn't leave Sansa's hip as they walked into the throne room. Finding the gathered group noticeably smaller.

Gawain and George were already sitting. Grey-beard and Arik also just joining them. Everyone noticed Maggie refused attendance, still tending to Bedivere's injuries.

Sansa refused to sit, so she stood behind Bill's chair.

No one noticing as he leant back into her, and Sansa tugging on one of his curls.

George explained as he'd been up at the crack of dawn helping with the injured. "All morning I've been getting reports from many sources, of a large group coming from the mountains."

"Saxons?" Arik was the one to ask.

"The mountains lead to the north. Could be possible." Gawain replied.

"Wait. The letter."

Every head turned in Bill's direction.

"The last one from the Lannister's spoke of everyone fleeing. How they almost didn't survive."

 

Everyone rushed out to inform all the guards not to attack the people coming towards them.

 

Sansa was surprisingly happy to be riding behind Bill again.

They had taken Mumble out, for they knew they'd be too slow on foot.

In her dress, Sansa was side saddle again and happily holding onto him.

With Bill too busy directing Mumble, he startled slightly when Sansa started kissing the back of his neck and lowering her hands closer to his lap.

"Stop that."

Bill groaned when he felt her nip him.

"Why?"

"Do you want to fall off? I need to concentrate."

Instead of answering him, Sansa tightened her hold and gave his sides a gentle squeeze as she rested her head into his back. Feeling content when she breathed him in.

 

When they reached the same exit they'd tried and failed to barricade the day - was it a day? - before. Bill informed the guards of his hunch.

Still weary - they braced themselves as the first wave of people - most on horse and carriage, came towards them.

When Sansa spotted Podrick and Tyrion sitting and directing one of the carriages, she knew Bill had been right.

Pointing them out to him, they told the men to stand down, letting everyone through.

When Podrick saw Sansa, they waved and directed the horses to follow her.

Thinking it would be easier, Bill directed them back towards the stables.

Once Podrick and Tryion got down, they watched and stared as the man helped Sansa down from the back of the horse.

"Whoa - Brienne wasn't kidding. They could be twins."

Podrick knocked on the door of the carriage.

Sansa had her arms around Bill's shoulders as she settled on the ground when they overheard Tyrion's comment, causing Bill to roll his eyes.

One of her fingers affectionately rubbed his cheek, then saw in time as Jaime stepped out.

Jaime took a step down and helped support an injured Brienne, whose left arm was in a sling. Her good arm was around his shoulder as his left arm was wrapped around her middle, they managed together, to step down without jostling her bad arm.

 

Showing them into the throne room, Sansa noticed Maggie had shown up and was sitting with George.

Sansa unable to tear her narrowed eyes away from Jaime, watching on like a hawk as he helped Brienne into one of the chairs.

Bill noticing Sansa's odd behaviour, placed her in between himself and Grey-beard. Seating them the furthest away from him as possible.

Once everyone found a seat, Brienne introduced her old friends to her new ones.

"I'd like to thank you both for trying to save Dragonet." Bill spoke to Jaime and Brienne.

Giving Sansa a strange look when he felt her pinch his thigh.

When Brienne asked about the missing faces, they went on to explain the events.

Bill, annoyed when he kept getting pinched every time he spoke, grasped Sansa's hand and kept their entwined hands on his lap.

As everyone where parting, they all agreed that the Vikings were more than welcome back into their old rooms.

Brienne offered Tyrion and Podrick her room, being more then enough space in there for the both of them. "Well, I was never there long enough to make it mine. So it's just empty."

 

As Sansa had help moving her things into Bill's chambers, he noticed her annoyise was rising.

"Do you not want to stay here?" He asked as he watched Sansa shoving some of her clothes into draws.

Sansa dropped her things and rushed over to him, hugging and kissing Bill's cheek. "Of course I do." Placing loving pecks to his lips.

Hugging her back and resting his face in her neck before speaking. "Then what's the problem, Mo grá?"

"I never would have offered Brienne my chambers if I'd known she'd be sharing with him."

"Who, Jaime?"

He smiled when all he got was a huff from Sansa in response.

When he slowly moved Sansa backwards and lying her onto the bed and moved over her, he felt playful.

"Now Sansa, something has to be addressed."

Looking up at Bill curious, she asked. "What's that?"

"I unmistakably heard you speak Gaelic the other night."

"What of it?"

"Do it again."

Smirking at his command, she complied. "Mo grá."

Sansa's smirk turned into a smile when she felt Bill shudder.

"Déan é arís." Bill whispered.

At her look, he tried repeating again. "Do it again."

"Mo grá."

His eyes darkened with desire and moved down, both moving into an all consuming kiss.

"Mo grá."

When she whispered it, into is mouth. Sansa was surprised when Bill grabbed the top of her dress and tore it down her chest, exposing her breasts.

Desperate to be rid of anything that separated them. Bill ripped it down till it snagged on her waist.

Sansa pulled her arms out of the useless sleeves as the dress tore some more.

Sansa shivered and let out small cries when Bill kissed along her chest, heading towards her breasts.

Gently taking one in his mouth and bathing the tip with his tongue before sucking it into his mouth as he palmed the other with his hand. Bill moved to her other breast and sucked, making Sansa cry out and press herself harder against him.

Her shivering increased as he trailed his hand down her abdomen under her ruined dress and swiping his fingers delicately back and forth across her dewy entrance, making her push herself even closer to him.

Sansa let out a cry of gratitude when he eventually slipped his fingers inside her.

Moaning louder as he lazily moved them in and out, slowly building her up.

Bill trying his hardest to ignore his raging hard-on, unintentionally rubbed against her.

"Take your frustration out on me."

Sansa blinked up at him until his words registered.

"You were annoyed before. Use me."

"How?"

Bill kissed her chin as he answered her. "Anyway you want."

Bill was the one to moan when he felt her walls flutter around his fingers.

Sansa tore his shirt open and threw it, not caring were it landed.

Pushing Bill backwards to stand between her legs as she savagely yanked his pants down.

"Hey, careful. Tender area."

He let out a relieved sigh as his erection was no longer tightly confined.

Sansa bit his hip when he spoke, leaving some teeth marks behind.

Too busy with her task, didn't hear Bill's groans, but took notice when he pushed her back and tore at the remains of dress.

Both free of any clothing, Sansa pushed Bill onto his back.

As soon as he landed on the bed, Sansa had already impaled herself onto his cock. Making Bill groan out his pleasure as she set a furious pace.

Hands grasped her hips as she bounced faster.

"Wh - "

Her hand covered his mouth when he tried to talk. "No talking."

When Sansa looked down at him, his eyes turned darker as he nipped her fingers.

"Cad a tharlaíonn má dhéanfaidh mé seo?" (What if I do this?)

Her hands slammed into his chest for leverage as her movements increased with urgency.

Keeping the pace set up, as she quickly grabbed his hands and moved them to her breasts. Bill, ever obligingly squeezed them.

"Ba mhaith liom a bhraitheann go dtuigeann tú níos déine." (I want to feel you squeeze me tighter.)

Sansa cried out as he spoke, she could feel herself nearing her end.

"Ba mhaith liom tú a fheiceáil titim óna chéile. Anois." (I want to see you fall apart. Now.)

Sansa body froze, her womb clamping down on his dick. Bill grasped her hips as he kept thrusting in and out of her passage. Sansa collapsed onto Bill's chest, just as he roared out as his own climax hit him like a punch to the gut.

 

Dinner was a strange affair as Maggie sat next to Tyrion, trying to get to know all new faces.

Watched as Jaime and Brienne with one good hand each, together were able to make eating their food possible.

And across from them, Sansa and Bill. Strangely doing their weird routine of getting each others food and drink.

Only this time, Maggie noticed as the smiles never left either of their faces and only whispered in each others ears.

They didn't interact with anyone else, keeping to themselves.. again.

Seating so close, as if they were sharing the same seat. Her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"I've never seen Sansa like this."

Maggie turned to Tyrion when he spoke. "Seen? Like what?"

"Happy."

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... concerning Jaime and Brienne. If you want to read more into their friendship, be my guest. When it comes to me and how I feel... MEH. (I shrug my shoulders)


	21. out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy reading

 

 

 

 

 

"I think a sturdier table would be more ideal."

"Maybe a much larger wardrobe for our bedchamber."

"Oh! I think darker curtains, if we don't want so much light. You never..."

Bill had been listening all morning to all the changes Sansa wanted to make as she lay there in bed, he was busy multitasking as he lovingly placed kisses down her chest, paying special attention to her breasts. Down a-long her stomach and abdomen.

"I thought you wanted it lighter and brighter?" Bill spoke up as he was at her stomach.

"Oh, right. Well maybe darker in the bed chamber then. I thought a nice blue would be nice. What do you think?"

"As I said earlier, make any changes to our chambers you want. Just don't throw my clothes away." He raised his head slightly, then went back to kissing around her waist and hips.

"Speaking of clothes. I'd like to get some material for..."

Her words drifted off when Bill spread her thighs wider and hooked them over his shoulders.

When he went back to kissing her thighs, she went back to explaining her intentions.

"I have some ideas for some winter coats for us. I've also been thinking of some more clothes for you too. I think I'll be in need of a new dress."

She felt him smirk into her skin. When she continued with more plans, Sansa's words were sharply cut off when Bill licked between her legs.

"Go on, Sansa. I'm listening."

When neither of them made a move for a while, Sansa slowly started up again.

"And if we're planning on getting a different table, new chairs would be - "

Bill blew on her cunt just before his wet tongue licked up and down her like a lollypop.

He went to town as he laved and licked and kissed her.

When he felt her juices leaking, he slowly introduced his fingers and inserted a couple into her entrance.

Keeping up a steady rhythm and laving his tongues attention to her clit.

When Sansa's body started thrashing, Bill's free arm pressed her back down. Keeping his arm laying across her chest as the fingers of his other were busy.

Sansa's moans turned to cries when she felt Bill sucking.

His fingers hooked inside her, speeding up. Sansa's hands came down and grasped fistfuls of his hair, trying desperately to hold onto something.

Sansa's cries grew louder and louder as she felt her pleasure mounting and finally exploding.

When Sansa came back to herself she felt Bill was still placing loving kisses up her stomach and her hands were still in his hair.

Releasing her death grip, she ran her fingers gently through as an apology.

 

Maggie was helping her very stubborn husband who refused to stay in bed any longer. Sick of resting, Bedivere wanted to go downstairs for breakfast.

As they slowly made their way out the door, they bumped into the Lannister brothers and Brienne.

"Where's Podrick?" Maggie asked.

"Impatient. Already eating."

As they all turned to head down themselves, they all paused when they heard screaming from Goosefat's room.

Jaime and Tyrion were sporting matching smirks and a rosy cheeked Brienne, all quickly moved away.

 

Sansa and Bill were one of the last people to join everyone for breakfast.

Bill was the one to notice as he was drinking his tea, there were multiple sets of twinkling eyes looking at them.

Jaime, Tyrion and Bedivere were smirking at him.

Bill choked a little on his tea when Grey-beard who was seating to his left, slapped his back. "I see someone's got a big appetite."

Sansa was unaware of Grey-beard's comment or the people looking at them, as she continued on eating.

Bill closed his eyes in realisation. 'Shit.' Was the only thing running through his mind.

Bill didn't open his eyes until he heard quick footsteps coming towards them.

They were the fast movements of a hungry boy. Blue squeezed himself between Maggie and Brienne grabbing himself some food.

Bedivere spoke up and asked, "Does anyone have any good news to share?"

Blue was the first to answer. "My teacher says my writing's improving."

Bill narrowed his eyes at his friend as he heard the women congratulating Blue.

All the men smirked at Bill when Sansa leaned in and whispered something in his ear just before she left the table.

As soon as Sansa was up the stairs and out of sight, Bill wished he'd left with her.

"So, Goosefat, how long has this been going on?"

"Yeah, you guys weren't exactly quiet this morning."

"Yeah, Goosefat. Tell us."

"What's going on between you?"

They fired off at him at once, making Bill roll his eyes at them.

"You've all turned into a bunch of girls. 'Oh, I can't believe they're living together and having sex. Aren't they just precious' Don't you people have lives?"

"So now you're living together?" Bedivere's smirk turned into a loud laugh when Bill quickly got out of his chair and rushed away.

 

When Bill met up with Sansa in the training area, he now seemed the one annoyed.

He walked right up to Sansa and kissed her.

Mouths clashing and tongues battling and didn't separate till breath became necessary.

"Feel better?" Sansa asked as she got her breath back.

Bill turned Sansa back to the archery range as he 'mmm', with five targets set up in different places and some closer and further away. Bill watched on as Sansa went back to setting up her shot.

Sansa was having trouble with the one furthest away. "Patience, Mo grá. Try aiming higher."

"Higher?"

Bill took her bow and demonstrated in way of telling her.

When Sansa finally made the target Bill kissed her beaming smile.

 

When they moved onto sparring, because of Sansa's dress, focused just on the upper body.

Just using their hands, they trusted each other to use light slaps as way of hitting.

They didn't even notice when six new people came into the area talking, and stopped when they saw them.

George and Bedivere were showing the new comers the training area when they all spotted Bill and Sansa.

Watching as they blocked and ducked and weaved around each other, impressed as they started moving faster as they built momentum.

"I didn't know lady Sansa knew how to fight."

Bedivere turned to Brienne. "She's quite good. If it wasn't for her and Goosefat, I'd probably be dead."

Brienne's eyes widened as she heard.

"Impressive." Tyrion butted in.

"Well, come on. I thought we were here to fight." Jaime spoke and dragged her away.

Making room for them to train, including George and Podrick, so no one would collide.

As they set up Jaime saw Tyrion sitting keeping Bedivere company, already drinking.

"Don't you want some exercise, brother?"

"I'm already getting it."

"How?" Jaime smiled and shook his head at Tyrion as he moved his drink to his lips.

 

Sansa's giggling caused Bill to chuckle with her as their sparring started turning into some weird dance, till Bill gave up and wrapped his arms around her, turning it into a slow dance.

Sansa wrapped her arms around his shoulders as they slowly moved side to side.

"William."

Was all Sansa whispered before Bill lightly pressed his lips against hers, cutting of anything she might of said and making her eyes flutter shut as they slowly deepened their kiss. Running her tongue delicately along Bill's lower lip, he parted allowing her entrance to his mouth.

As they moaned, they became aware of their surroundings suddenly when they heard wolf-whistling.

Groaning and not wanting to deal with them, Bill hid his face in Sansa's neck.

Sansa cradled his head as she looked up at Tyrion and Bedivere whistling at them. When she spotted Maggie walking past, let go of Bill.

"I'm sorry."

Sansa smirked as she ran away.

"Ná brón orm anois, Mo grá." (Hate you right now.) Bill yelled after her.

 

Bill sat himself on the ground near Tyrion and Bedivere and watched the others fight.

"As I was saying before, I escaped prison - "

They turned to Bill when he huffed.

"What's with that reaction?"

Bill let Bedivere explain how he earned his nickname.

 

As they were laughing at another story Tyrion was telling, everyone heard a giant rumble.

As they all paused and looked around it was soon followed by the most violent shaking. So powerful that even the castle shook, knocking over anything loose and anyone standing lost their footing.

They could hear screaming from the city down below.

"Sansa."

Bill rushed to his feet, running as fast as he could.

Running through a few hallways, he almost collided with Sansa as she was running right for him.

Hugging her close, then quickly directed them outside the main doors just in time to hear another giant rumble.

They were soon surrounded by the others all looking around when it was followed by the whole ground shaking again.

 

 

 

 

 


	22. TAKE ME UP, CAST ME AWAY

 

 

 

 

 

Maggie and Sansa shared a hug.

"I'm sorry for my behaviour."

"And I'm sorry for mine."

They slowly walked, not in any particular direction. "May I ask, what's this thing between you and Bill?"

"Thing? There's no thing, It's more than that."

"Help me to understand."

"I've never felt this before. Never had this before. With Bill, it's more then just love. I've found my home."

Maggie's eyes were shining with unshed tears as she pulled Sansa back into another hug. "I'm happy for you both."

As they were about to pull apart they heard the booming rumble. A bit worried they both slowly turned back to the training area.

When the castle violently shook, they fell to their knees and couldn't get back up till it stopped.

"Bill."

Sansa lifted her dress slightly as she ran as fast as she could.

 

 

As everyone gathered outside, Sansa dropped to her knees again and felt Bill trying to cover her with himself.

When it lasted longer than last time, people had started screaming even though they weren't heard over the noise.

"What the hell was that!?" They heard Blue yell when it stopped.

Bill lifted up Sansa's tearful face and kissed her.

When he was about to stand up it happened again.

As the last of the rumbles and shaking stopped, everyone looked up in time to see a massive wave of bright blue, purple and red cloud-like mist wash over and blanket them, before evaporating.

Everyone stood frozen, afraid it might not be over.

When they saw people around the city starting to move around again, they slowly made their way back inside.

As they were making their way back, snow slowly started falling.

Sansa and Bill made their way up the stairs when they saw Arik riding his horse right up to the front entrance.

"Grey-beard."

The man in question turned back, as well as a few others. "I was just at the look-out, with Galahad. We saw it."

"Saw what?" Grey-beard asked.

"The lights. They originated from the north, like it was coming towards us."

"Where's Galahad now?" Gawain asked.

"Still with the knights at the look-out."

"Can you bring the boy back?"

"No problem."

Arik turned the horse around and left.

 

Not wanting to be amongst the crowd, Sansa drew Bill up to their chamber.

After Bill closed the door he got an armful of crying Sansa.

Holding her face and gently wiping some of her tears.

"Why so sad?"

Bill got confused when Sansa smiled at him.

"Not sad? Why the tears?"

"I felt her."

"Who?"

"Samantha."

Bill's confusion increased tenfold, that was the last thing he was expecting to hear.

Sansa joined Bill when he moved to the sofa. "When we made it outside the castle walls, Sam and I were able to reach each other."

 

 

The people on the battle field had been fighting off the Saxons for weeks. No one having seen a sun for weeks. Looking as if it was one long continuous cloudy day.

Knights, men and women in armour fighting to the best of their ability.

Mage's versus Hexenmeister.

Sam looked out onto the battle field with tears falling from her eyes as she saw Mage's burning any Saxon, turning them to pieces to ashes.

Hexenmeister turning anyone to icy-stone smashing them into tiny shards.

Men and women brutally slicing through anyone they could.

When she slipped, looking down, more tears rolled down her face when part of a man's face was the cause.

A loud thunder clamp echoed around everyone.

Sam knew what that meant.

Merlin had merged with Arthur.

"Anois." (Now.)

Every Mage heard Merlin's booming voice in their head.

Every single Mage dug down dip inside themselves as they directed their power towards Excalibur.

Arthur's whole being lit up the brightest blue, when he cut through one of the powerful Hexenmeister protecting Cedric. A behemoth of a man, stood tall with a strange yellow-green shield taking the shape a large bear was finally sliced through, no one noticing as the shockwave rolled out when he took his last breath.

As the power in Arthur increased, purple light was omitting from his skin, shining bright as Excalibur sliced through the second Hexenmeister from neck to waist, like he was butter.

The orange light fading out as some of the surrounding men felt the shockwave that time, as the last Hexenmeister fell.

Cedric finally stepped forward to face Arthur.

Angers rising and their roars of anger were heard as swords clashed. 

Cedric tried one last ditch effort with his diminishing power, trying to fight off the enraged King with one last white fire burst from his chest. Trying and failing as the blue light shining from Excalibur sliced the ball before it could even touch Arthur.

Everyone saw as Arthur was now expelling red light as Excalibur cut through Cedric's arm, his sword falling with the useless limb.

The with a second blow drove it straight through his chest, slicing upwards through Cedric's neck. Oozing and spraying his blood all around him. Cutting of the white light surrounding his chest. The explosion so powerful, so charged, when detonated, knocked everyone off their feet.

 

When Sam roused, she immediately ran towards Merlin and Arthur.

When she saw Merlin just lying there, rushing faster and slid as she knelt beside him. "Mo chách. (My all.) Merlin." Placing her forehead over his chest, feeling deep into his being and examined him.

Sighing with relief, Sam moved over to Arthur. Placing her forehead to his chest and examining him also.

"Lance, Wet-stick, Bors, help me. We need to move them."

Sam picked up Excalibur as the men carried Arthur and Merlin away.

 

 

Bill was still in shock when Sansa explained what she saw.

"That's... I'm...."

Sansa sat up and grasped Bill's hand. "Come on. We don't have much time."

Bill got to his feet, but was still confused at Sansa's words.

Hand in hand, Bill followed Sansa back down to the throne room just in time.

Witnessing as the entrance opposite to them blocked the view outside, opening up to a dark place as Bors and Lance carried in, what looked to be a sleeping Arthur. Wet-stick and Sam were helping Merlin. With the porthole slowly closing behind them.

When Bill got slapped in the back of the head, his shock left him.

"Cabhair dom, leathcheann tú." (Help me, you idiot.)

Bill turned around and took Merlin's legs out from Sam's straining arms, and helped Wet-stick take Merlin up stairs to one of the guest rooms on the third floor.

Sansa and Sam quickly following behind them.

As the men were placing Merlin on the bed, Sam turned and pulled Sansa into a much needed hug.

"I've missed you, Sam. So much has happened since -"

"I know, dear. You showed me."

Sansa not wanting the hug to end, allowed Sam to sit them down on the nearest couch.

Sansa rested her head on Sam's shoulder and she felt Sam lean her head down on hers.

"How much did you see?"

"Well, dear. For starters, you showed me the battle you faced. And what taking down Cedric did to the country."

"How was it possible?"

"Merlin and I noticed something in you when we first met. You're sensitive to our magic, dear. You reached out to me, unintentionally, but it's how I was able to reach you."

Neither noticed they were being watched.

"Before you ask, dear, you're not a Mage. You're just sensitive and receptive to our magic. So don't be frightened by it."

"I'm not. I wasn't, Sam. Will Merlin be alright?"

"Yes. Merging power is very strong and drains the body. Him and Arthur will be asleep for a long time."

"Okay, that's good, I guess. How about you? Were you hurt? Do you need anything? Do you want me to do -"

"I'm fine, sister. I wasn't injured and I have everything I need right here."

"What about a bath? You're starting to smell a little."

At Bill's laugh, they turned their heads to see him leaning in the doorway.

"You know it's rude to eavesdrop."

"I've been standing here for ages, waiting for either of you to notice. You didn't even see Wet-stick walk past and leave." Bill answered Sansa, offering his hand to her.

"Why don't we leave smelly, to bathe and get some rest?"

Sansa hugged Sam one last time before standing.

"Take care, dear. I'll come find you once I've slept."

"You'd better."

Bill wrapped his arm around her waist as they left out the door.

 

When they made it back to their chambers Sansa took her dress off as soon as the door shut.

Falling straight into bed, Sansa loved the new feeling of sleeping naked, finding it quite comfortable.

When she felt Bill come up behind her, Sansa pushed back closer to him.

She felt Bill move her hair away from her face and leaning his face over her, placing loving kisses along her cheek and neck.

"Tired?"

"Surprisingly, yes."

"Then sleep."

When she felt him move, Sansa rolled over to face him. Calmed, Sansa watched as he sat up against the headboard to read a book.

Bill smiled down at Sansa when she shuffled over and rested her head on his lap, Bill played with her hair as he held his book with the other.

"I love you, Sansa."

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take me up, cast me away - is what is written down the side of Excalibur. So I couldn't resist naming the chapter this. 
> 
> And on another side note: Hexenmeister is German for Warlock.


	23. officially...

 

 

 

 

 

When Bill was confident enough to know when Sansa wouldn't wake. Preparing to head down for dinner, wrote her a short note in case she did.

Walking over to the dresser on her side, Bill noticed a slip of paper sticking out from under the candle holder. Lifting it and retrieving the paper, opened it to see his hand writing. Smiling to himself, he couldn't believe she still had it. Turning it over, he retrieved his quill and started to write.

 

 

The following morning, Sansa woke Bill earlier then he'd hoped.

Dragging a sluggish Bill down for breakfast, Sansa was pleased to see Sam already there drinking her tea.

"Morning, dear." She greeted as Sansa sat next to her.

"Will, nice look. You look half dead."

Slumping his head on one hand, Bill just huffed a reply as he tried to keep his eyes open.

Sansa poured him some tea and placed it in front of him, he gave her hand a gentle squeeze as a thank you.

He groaned in frustration as the noise increased when more people showed up.

"Dad! Your back!"

Lance rushed from his seat to embrace Galahad.

It got worse when Blue showed up, and sat with them.

Bill groaned into his hand at the yelling.

"Quit complaining and drink your tea, you big baby."  

Bill wasn't impressed with Sam's words, moved his hand around Sansa and shoved at Sam's arm in retaliation.

"Hey!"

Bill chuckled when he realised Sam had spilt her tea.

"Leave him, dear. You can do better." She stage whispered to Sansa, making her giggle.

When the rest of the women showed up, that was the last Bill saw of Sansa for most of the day.

 

 

With the snow coming down heavier, the women decided to gather in the massive library for most of the day.

Sam was happy when she finally had Sansa to herself.

"How bad was it out there?"

"Please my dear, can we talk about nicer things?"

"Sorry, Sam."

"It's quite alright, dear. It's just, it was horrible."

"I understand."

"So, when are you officially going to tell me?"

Sansa and Sam shared a knowing smile.

"Bill and I are official. Happy?"

"Of course, dear sister." Sam replied as they shared a hug.

"Sister." Sansa giggled. "How long have you known?"

"It was Merlin, dear. He shared with me the conversation you both had."

"Conversation?"

"Yes, dear. You know, the one when you were battling within yourself. Merlin felt your anguish and wanted to reach out and help."

"When I found the letter."

Sam smiled at her. "Yes, the letter. Thank you for sharing that memory with me. I had no idea Will could be that romantic."

"I did?"

"Yes. Thank you, dear."

"For what?"

"For helping me see my brother wasn't lost to me." Sam tried composing herself before she continued. "It's been a long time since I've seen either of my brothers. I used to worry about them, Rob and Bill. They never liked to talk or share anything. It was hard trying to fit in with only boys. You know, Will never told me was married. But, since you've come into our lives I've gotten to be part of his life again."

Sansa pulled a crying Sam into her embrace when she broke down.

Trying to wipe at her tears, Sam spoke in a trembling voice. "Sorry, dear."

"Don't be."

"Don't you dare tell Will that I cried. I'll never hear the end of it from that little twerp."

Sansa chuckled at her trying to cover up with humour.

"How about a walk?" Sam asked.

 

They walked around the castle at a slow pace, going up another flight of stairs.

"Can I ask what else you saw in my head? I hope you didn't see - "

Sam chuckled. "I only see what I'm allowed, dear. If a memory is too personal there is a block, and there is no way in hell I ever want to see my brothers cum face."

"Sam!" Sansa was shocked at how openly Sam spoke.

"Would you?" Sam asked.

Sansa didn't even have to think about that, shuddering in revulsion. "Eww, no."

When they started heading into darker halls, Sansa looked around confused.

"Where are we going?"

"Nowhere, dear. Anyway, I'll be needed elsewhere soon."

"What do you mean?"

 

Bill found Sansa and Sam walking arm in arm down one of the halls.

"Sorry, sis. Need Sansa for a moment."

Pulling Sansa into his arms, dragging her away.

He turned them down a darkened alcove.

"Bill that was rud -" he cut her off as he backed Sansa into the wall and devoured her mouth.

"I've missed you all day."

Sansa shivered at his words and the feel of his obvious passion for her, rubbed up against her.

"Sansa, Mo grá."

Holding him close, Sansa felt Bill slowly pull her dress up her thighs, bunching it up near her stomach.

Sansa squeezed her legs together as she felt her anticipation rise and her wetness pool.

"Do you need me?"

She let out a moan when she looked into his eyes, darkened with his fire and desire. Not finding her voice, nodded her assent.

Sansa moaned again into his mouth as his tongue breeched past her lips as his fingers did the same down below.

His first and middle finger slowly built a nice rhythm. Their lips muffling any sounds that tried escaping.

Desperate for more, their hands tangled as they both tried yanking his pants down, dropping them around his ankles.

Without hesitating Sansa grasped his cock and rubbed him against herself before Bill moaned and grabbed the backs of her thighs lifting her off her feet and spreading her legs.

Helping his cock to her entrance and took a hold of his shoulders, Sansa wrapped her legs around him as Bill lifted and lowered her onto his cock.

As she felt him push all the way in, Sansa moaned at the feeling of his cock resting completely inside her.

Bill's mouth lowered and kissed along her neck as he felt her walls quiver around him.

Moaning, he gripped her tighter as he pulled out and pushed back in.

He kept a rough and steady pace as Sansa tried helping with the limited room she had, rolling her hips helping their rhythm.

Sansa's head tilted back as Bill gave a particularly rough thrust as a hand grasped one of her ass cheeks rather roughly.

"Ahh, Bill."

Sansa couldn't help as one of her hands fisted his hair as their movements became faster.

"Sansa, let me hear you." Bill grasped out, encouraging her cries and moans. 

Feeling more than hearing his heavy breaths against her neck as he moved in and out, his cock stretching her in the best way.

Sansa couldn't help rubbing herself against him faster as her cries echoed off the stone walls.

Her thighs shaking against his hips Bill's groans soon followed, coating her walls.

Bill helped Sansa back to her feet, keeping his tight hold on Sansa's waist to keep her steady as she tried to steady herself.

As they were trying to catch their breath they rested their foreheads together.

 

 

When the women all left, all the men went back to eating.

Bill sat with Bedivere and Grey-beard as he finally dug into his food.

Tyrion and Podrick were coming in when Jaime and Bors snuck past them.

"Oh, how I've missed you."

Everyone heard Bors when he found the nearest jug of wine, foregoing a glass.

"Bit early don't you think?" Jaime asked.

"Not after what I've seen."

No one bothered Bors after that.

"Hey, Ty. Pod, good to see you." Lance came and squeezed between them.

"Piss off, Lance."

"Oh, I'm feeling the love." Lance jested.

"So, what have I missed? Anything good?" Lance asked.

"Only Goosefat."

They all heard a smack when Bedivere spoke.

"Shut-it Bed." Bill spoke under his breath.

"You hit like a girl."

Bill turned in his seat and punched Bedivere's uninjured left arm. "Ow! Fuck, okay!"

Lance was smirking across from him. "Do tell. If Goosefat's resorting to violence, it's got to be good."

Tyrion leaned in and spoke. "Him and Sansa."

"Goosefat, I'm impressed. How did you get yourself such a fine young woman? You got something extra we don't know about?"

Bill rolled his eyes at him. "More than you."

"Right, sure you do." Lance replied sarcastically. "So, tell, share. How serious is it? Casual fling? Benfits? You just having bit of fun?"

"Careful Lance." Bill warned.

Lance put his arms up in surrender. "Easy Goosefat, 'm just having a bit of fun."

"We are curious how you two came about though." Bedivere spoke up.

"Who's we?" Bill asked.

"Us." They all spoke.

Bill went back to eating refusing to speak further.

"We know he's got skill." Tyrion spoke and got a few smirks from the men.

"How?" Lance asked curious.

"We heard screaming the other morning."

"Ah! Noted. Anything else?"

"They're living together." Grey-beard joined in.

"Still refuses to say how long this has been happening though." Gawain joined in.

"Come on Goosefat, you've got to give us something."

Bill still just continued eating.

"You can't ignore us forever."

"We can make your life hell."

"We can be more annoying."

"Come on." They fired off.

Bill was completely fed-up with all of them and huffed.

"Okay, men." Dusting off his hands of any crumbs and getting all their attention.

"Raise your hand if you're gonna have sex with a beautiful woman tonight."

Bill's smirk grew when he saw no hands.

"Do your worst."

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved when I found out Galahad really was Lancelot's son, so I couldn't resist adding that little bit in :)


	24. thoughts

 

 

 

 

 

Sansa woke suddenly, looking around and wondering why.

She sat up as the linen moved down her naked form, moved over and lit the few candles she had by her bed side.

When she heard strange distressed noises coming from the other side of the bed, moving back and rolled over. Sansa could plainly see something was obviously upsetting Bill, she moved him onto his back so she could see his face.

"William, Mo grá?"

Laying her head down on his sweaty chest, Sansa hugged him close, trying to give comfort.

His noises started to ease some-what, but he still looked to be upset.

Sansa closed her eyes and breathed him in deep, not knowing what to do.

When she felt fragments of thoughts, love, happiness, worry, doubts, insecurities, fears.

When she raised her head in alarm, the fragmented voices stopped.

As they separated Bill's movements and noises raised again.

Sansa put a hand to his chest, which eased him slightly.

Thinking to her self, that was strange.

Slowly lowering her head back down, Sansa rubbed her cheek against him.

It came through more clearly.

'How serious?'

'Of course it's serious.'

'Casual?'

'Not to me.'

'Benefits?'

'I don't think so.'

'Just a bit of fun?'

'I hope not.'

When Sansa lifted her head again, she couldn't believe his doubt in them.

Come to think of it, Sansa never asked if she could move in with him. Took over everything and started making plans for their lives without seeing what he wanted. Just assuming everything was fine. Were they fine? Why didn't he ask if he thought they weren't?

'Maybe you're not the only one who's afraid.'

When she saw a tear fall from his closed eyes Sansa gently shook his shoulder.

"Bill, wake up."

"Hmm."

"Bill. William."

"Wa' is it?"

"We have to talk."

"Was' wrong?"

"Us."

Sansa saw the grogginess of sleep vanish from Bill's face as he choked a little, trying to swallow before he tentatively spoke.

"What about us?"

 

Oh, how much these men looked alike. How different they were. Open, was the one word she'd use to describe Bill. His emotions were on full display for Sansa to see. So much love for her. So much fear his heart was about to be shattered.

 

"I'm sorr - "

Sansa cut herself off when she saw Bill's eyes glaze over like he could no longer hear and see her.

Sansa cupped his wet cheeks and pulled him into a sweet kiss.

She felt her own tears building when he wouldn't touch her.

Resting their foreheads together, Sansa almost didn't hear his whispered words.

"I don't want to be alone anymore."

"Neither do I."

That got through to him, Sansa saw as he turned to her slightly.

"I've felt alone for most of my life. It became so familiar to me, that I fought my own feelings for you for so long. I was frightened, I've given myself to monsters before. How could I know or tell the difference between someone good or bad? My first kiss was with a monster. Then I thought Petyr was good. I gave him something I'll never get back and... "

"You thought I'd be the same."

"No, I... no."

"Sansa. We both know, that when we first saw each other, we didn't really see each other. Even I can admit that fault to myself."

"Maybe I didn't want to admit anything. I've handled everything in my life wrong for so long, I didn't know how to do anything right."

"Are we wrong?"

Sansa shook her head violently. "No. Don't you ever think that for a second. You are the one good thing in my life."

"Then- "

"I was going to apologise for moving in with you without asking. How horrible am I? After one night of sex, I crashed into your home and into your life and just take over everything. Telling you, no, demanding I getting rid of your things and didn't even stop to consider - "

Bill broke off her rant when he leaned in to kiss her. "I'm sorry too."

"Why?"

"For us not talking sooner."

Sansa moved into him, resting her face in his neck and wrapped her arms around him when she felt Bill pull her into his embrace.

Sansa smiled when she felt Bill running his fingers through her hair.

"I love you, Sansa. And didn't care when you announced out of the blue you were moving in, because it felt like you were comfortable enough in us to... "

"I thought so too. Until I..."

"Until?" Bill asked when Sansa trailed off.

"It's hard to describe. But I felt your doubt, and I thought it meant you regretted."

"I didn't, I don't. Lance said some things that made me for a sec... what do you mean you felt?"

"Before, as you slept. I leaned on you and heard some of the things bothering you."

"Like what?"

"Are we serious, is this a fling or just having some fun."

"You heard all that?"

His armed tightened around her when he felt her nod.

"And that you hoped we weren't."

Sansa got worried when Bill didn't say anything for a long time.

"I think we need to talk to Sam."

"Why?"

"I'm not a Mage nor do I have magic running through me. How were you able to read me?"

"I was lying on you. Wait, maybe you should try."

Bill got confused when Sansa rolled off him and pulled his face down to her chest.

"Sansa. I don't see - "

"Just try, Bill."

They both moved around and made themselves comfortable.

Bill now lying with his head on her chest, breathed in and out deeply.

"Now what?"

"Focus just on me. Dig dip down, breathe me in."

Bill huffed his frustration but did as she asked.

Lying his hand on her stomach, and gently caressed his fingers back and forth.

Allowing his head to rest deeper into her, took in a deep breath, smelling her intoxicating aroma and let his mind drift.

Feeling his head move with her every breath. Her heart rate rising higher with every move of his fingers, loving the feel of the man she loved taking the time everyday, even in the simplest ways to show her how much he truly does care. I cherish the memory of our first time. How you washed and took care of me, how you made love to me.

Bill raised his head up in alarm.

"What the - ?"

"Did you hear me?"

Bill nodded.

"What did I say?"

"You cherish our first time together."

Sansa smiled in her excitement.

Her smile instantly dropped when Bill got out of bed.

"Where are you going?" Watching on as he pulled his clothes back on.

"I need to think."

When he was about to leave, Bill took one last look at her sitting miserably on their bed.

"Please don't think the worst of me."

Sansa heard Bill's departing words as he walked away.

 

 

 

 

 


	25. switch

 

 

 

 

 

Sansa couldn't believe Bill left.

Her tears finally fell down her cheeks, her nose clogged up making it hard to breathe. She felt her face getting hotter the more she cried, reaching for the handkerchief on her night stand.

After blowing her nose and trying her best to clear away the tears from her face.

Reached out for another as more tears came, her hand bumped one of the candles and saw the letter. Retrieved it, as she noticed writing on the back.

 

**_Mo grá,_ **

**_Know that I am yours forever. You are my wife and my everything. If that isn't something you want, know I'll never leave you._ **

 

Fresh tears fell, but Sansa made herself get up. Opening the wardrobe and pulled out the first dress she came across and slipped it on.

 

 

Bill was standing out on the balcony, leaning, with his head on his hand. Looking out at the darkened city, not really seeing anything.

"What do you want?"

"Chun labhairt, deartháir beag." (To talk, little brother.)

"Gread leat. Anois." (Go away. Now.)

When he heard Sam's retreating steps his misery increased tenfold.

 

 

Sansa walked down the stairs and found Sam wondering about.

"What are you doing up?"

Sam paused when she heard. "Couldn't sleep and so, I thought I'd make some tea."

As they both took a seat Sam handed over a hot calming cup to Sansa.

"Drink, dear. We both need it."

Both sipping from their respective cups in silence for a while.

"I pushed Bill too far. It was stupid of me. Now I can't find him."

"Will won't stay away from you for long. Stay strong, dear."

 

 

When the wind picked up and the snow came heavier, not wanting to get sick, Bill slowly started heading back inside.

As he passed through the archway, Bill's legs knocked into the bed frame.

Knocking him off his feet, Bill grasped the bedding trying not to fall to the floor.

"Níl sé deas dul i ndiaidh duine éigin go luath." (It's not nice to wake someone early.)

"Merlin?"

Bill finally looked around and saw he was in the guest room Merlin had been taken, to recover.

Looking over and seeing Merlin sitting up against a large mound of pillows, Bill sat himself at the end of the bed.

"What are you doing up?" Bill asked.

"You. You, git."

"Why?"

"Don't be a moron."

"Fine."

"I know this must be - "

"You don't know. How could you possibly know how this makes me feel? You're a Mage. Always have been, so explain to someone like me, how I feel."

Merlin held up a hand as Bill's voice raised the more he spoke.

"Okay, Will. I don't really know, but I know your confused."

"Obviously."

"I know you hurt Sansa."

Merlin heard Bill's huff.

"Sansa's magic always lay dormant. She was never aware of it. Something I accidently awoke when you brought her to my home."

"You told me you never make mistakes, you've never had an accident. Not once. Something you used to love shoving in my face when we were younger."

"And I've apologised for that. But I swear to you, this was an accident."

"Explain. Now." Bill's anger was rising.

"Sansa's magic was so faint, so minute, it was meant to lay dormant forever."

"What did you do?"

"It wasn't me. It was you. Will, she bonded to you. And when you both passed through, she reached out only for you."

All the anger vanished from him, Bill sat in silence trying to process.

"Sansa reaching out to Sam only worked through Sam's blood connection to you. The magic in her veins first started morphing when she arrived here and met you. It's why she's so sensitive to the magic of a Mage, and why I was able to switch on the light - as it were."

"Bonded?"

Merlin nodded at him, barely able to keep his eyes open any longer. "Mind if I go back to sleep now?"

"No, and - " Bill found himself sitting on the staircase down the hall from Merlin's door. " - thanks."

'Your welcome, Will. Now, go apologise to my wife.'

Bill smiled when he heard Merlin's voice in his head.

 

 

When Bill made it down the stairs, the sun still hadn't come out with the weather getting worse outside.

But people were already gathering for breakfast, Bill's face fell when there was no sign of Sansa.

Bill made his way over to Sam and sat beside her.

Gathering some food for himself, looking round the many offerings.

Bill spotted little peach tarts Sam used to love as a little girl and place one in front of her.

His hands pulled her head towards him and kissed the top of her head.

"Tá brón orm." (I'm sorry.) He whispered into her hair.

Going back to his food, Bill never noticed Sam's eyes shining with unshed tears.

 

As Bill sipped some tea, he turned to Sam. "Cé chomh madrach é sí?" (How mad is she?)

"Níl sí. Níos tromchúiseach léi féin." (She's not. More upset at herself.)

"An bhfuil a fhios agat cén áit a bhfuil sí?" (Do you know where she is?)

"Cumainn?" (Chambers?)

 

As Bill was considering the thought of leaving when he saw Sansa making her way over.

He could tell she was feeling unsure and nervous, by the ringing of her fingers like she didn't what to do with her hands.

"William?"

"Sansa, Mo grá."

Getting up from his seat, Bill quickly enveloped Sansa in his arms.

As she dropped her head on his shoulder and hugged him close, neither heard anyone around them.

 

"Aww."

Sam was quick to wack the back of Lance's head.

"No one's in the mood for your sarcasm. You've done enough. So you sit there, shut up and eat your food."

"Yes, ma'am."

Podrick and Tyrion were the first to snicker at the reprimand, soon followed by a few of the others.

Sam looked on and smiled as Bill and Sansa left together.

"Now Brienne, you lovely thing. Come sit beside me and tell me all about your shoulder."

"It's a bother. I still can't move without pain." Brienne explained as she took her new seat.

Sam moved her hand up onto her shoulder cupping it. Moving her shirt down slightly and moving her fingers into the entry and exit wounds.

When Brienne screamed out in pain, Bors and Arik were quick to hold Jaime back. Yelling at Sam and trying to break free from their hold, the two men managed to keep Jaime in his seat.

Jaime settled when he saw Brienne sigh with relief and pull her sling off, stretching out her arm.

Podrick rushed over to Sam when he saw blood oozing from her shoulder before she fell off her chair.

"Sam?"

"My... tea."

Podrick quickly gathered her cup and helped hold Sam's head up as he helped her drink.

"Would you be a dear Podrick and help me to my room?"

"Of course."

As they both struggled, Jaime came over and lifted Sam up to her feet. Together they helped Sam back to her room.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone who saw I'd updated, I did. And I'm so, so sorry. I absolutely hated what I did with it, so I'm going to take some time and backtrack to fix the piece of crap that was chapter 26.  
> I hope I'll have something up soon.


	26. testing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT NOTE: 
> 
> Again, I'm sorry everyone.   
> I tried some free-style writing and it completely differed from my plan for this story and before I stopped myself, it'd been posted.   
> I've finally had some descent sleep and fixed a mistake that never should have come about. 
> 
> I apologise to anyone who did read it. 
> 
> This story is nearing it's end, and I came soooo very close to screwing it up. (And not in a good way.)

 

 

 

 

 

As they made it up the first flight of stairs Sansa stopped them. "William, I need to tell you something."

"Can I just say how sorry I am first?"

"I saw you. You were sitting and talking with Merlin." Sansa continued on as if Bill hadn't interrupted. "I swear I didn't mean to, before I knew what was happening I - "

Bill rubbed her shoulders and upper arms in reassurance.

"Shh. It's alright. I'm glad you saw, Mo grá."

"Really?"

Bill smiled at Sansa, reassuring her further and placing a kiss to her cheek.

"Sansa, I think we need to learn more about our bond."

After he finished talking, directed them back to their chamber.

 

Once inside, Sansa immediately turned to him.

"How?"

"Well, so far it's only worked when we've been touching. You told me how you and Sam reached out to each other. Maybe we should try something simular."

"Again, how?"

Bill started walking past her, "I'll be in the bed chamber, you stay here."

Sansa walked over to the window, she didn't think this would work.

Trying to remember how she reached for Bill when they touched, tried reaching within herself.

Her eyes opened wide when she felt arms wrap around her.

As she looked down she couldn't see anything.

Still feeling the arms, Sansa moved and placed her hands over his.

'I can feel you, Mo grá.' Sansa heard a whisper in her ear.

Sansa closed her eyes and leant back into his chest.

"Bill, my love. I feel you too." She whispered under her breath.

When she opened her eyes, she looked around and saw their bed.

Sansa felt Bill's smile against her when she told him.

'I can see out, onto the city.'

Still testing their connection, Sansa walked over and saw Bill standing in the middle of the room.

"I know you're behind me."

"How?" Sansa asked.

"I was still holding on as you made us walk away."

 

 

Not knowing when they fell asleep, their exhaustion finally caught up with them.

Sansa felt Bill move slightly trying to get comfortable when she leaned up on her arm as she awoke.

She looked down and examined Bill.

She wasn't surprised they fell asleep, waking up in the early hours this morning and testing out their connection. Running her fingers through Bill's wonderful hair she loved so much, felt peaceful.

Bill woke soon after, when he felt Sansa place a kiss to his forehead and one to each of his eyelids and then to his lips.

"My dream was strange."

"In what way?" Bill asked.

"I opened my eyes and I was hiding behind a pillar. I was in so much pain, I could feel blood dripping down my arm. When I looked up I saw Arthur staring back at me. He told me I wasn't welcome and - "

Sansa stopped when Bill starting laughing.

"That really happened to me, Mo grá. That's how I first met him."

"How'd you sleep?" Sansa asked.

"Fine, but I had weird dreams too."

"Like?"

"I kissed a sword and heard this smug blonde prick say something about kissing the blood-"

Sansa's hand covering his mouth cut him off.

 

 

Over the next few days, they tested the strength of the bond.

Moving to different places within the castle.

Bill once even went down to the stables, where he was greeted by both Mumble and Eagle.

As he gave them both a pat, felt Sansa standing next to him doing the same.

Was strange when Mumble started nuzzling at Sansa, like she knew she was there.

 

When he came back inside for dinner, he saw Sansa sitting at the table with everyone already eating.

Sansa had a huge smile as he sat beside her.

'Bill, can you still hear me?'

Bill saw she hadn't moved her lips, smiled back at her.

'Yes.'

They both dug into their food, as everyone were none the wiser.

'I love this. We can carry on conversations with people and still talk to each other. Imagine the things we could do.'

When Bill chuckled under his breath when he heard Sansa's excitement, he got the attention of Sam.

"What's so funny?"

"Your face."

His laugh got louder when she hit his arm.

'Bill, can Sam hear us?'

'Not sure. Try.'

When Sansa's voice got to loud in his head, yelling Sam's name, Bill placed a hand on her thigh.

'Hurts. Please stop.'

Sansa interlaced their hands and gave him a gentle squeeze as an apology.

'I was thinking more along the lines of, I want to rip your clothes off.'

Sansa's eyes widened and a blush soon blossomed on her cheeks.

'I want to see how far that blush goes down, Mo grá.'

Bill smirked into his wine when Sansa's blush deepened.

'I'd love nothing more than to lay your beautiful, sexy body over this table. Spread your delectable legs and push my cock- '

"Enough!"

Bill's smirk intensified when Sam's yell silenced the whole room.

"Shut up, you pig. Sansa was projecting by accident. Eww, I need to bleach my brain."

"Why? It's nothing more then a natural way two people in love express themselves."

Bill laughed when Sam covered her ears trying to block him out.

'We need to work on that.'

'Fine. Now, Bill, Mo grá. You didn't finish, tell me more.'

 

 

The following day Sansa stood in their room as Bill climbed to the top of the castle.

Where you could look out on the highest balcony and of course held Arthur's chambers.

It came to Bill when they where in the stables. If Mumble knew Sansa was there, then maybe she could fully transport herself.

When Sansa heard 'now' whispered to her.

She closed her eyes and went through Bill's memory of him walking up the long staircase to the small balcony as he couldn't help but look out.

Seeing further out past Camelot and seeing the surrounding forest.

'Beautiful, isn't it?' Hearing him again, Sansa couldn't disagree.

Seeing as he made his way into Arthur's room and staying by the entrance way.

Realising that no one had come up to check on the king for quite some time.

Seeing him still resting in his bed, Sansa saw as Bill couldn't help looking out the nearest window.

Sansa felt alarmed and scared when she saw a man coming up behind Bill, dagger in hand.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \---DUH---  
> "___" speaking out loud  
> '___' thoughts


	27. ambush

 

 

 

 

 

As Sansa stood by the door, watched on as Bill made his way over to the right, looking out the window not realising a man was silently following.

She quickly looked around her surroundings, something shiny next to her caught her eye.

There was Excalibur, leaning up next to the door.

Sansa picked it up and rushed over to the man pushed it through the mans back with all of her strength. His scream slowly built in volume.

Sansa watched as if in slow motion as the sword eased through the clothes on his back, straight through to his chest with blood seeping around it. Sansa followed with the motion of him falling to his knees.

When the man screamed out, Bill turned, shocked at what he saw.

Pushing Excalibur in deeper, the screams turned to a horrible gurgle, followed by silence as he fell flat on his face.

Through Bill's eyes, she saw another man entering.

With Bill's help they managed to pull the sword out, and Sansa rushed over and pointed the bloody sword at the mans throat.

 

Neither had noticed Arthur had been watching everything, he'd been sitting up in bed when he saw Sansa appear from nothing and ram the man through with Excalibur.

Getting up from the bed, he made his way over to them.

Bill and Arthur looked on shocked as they all suddenly appeared in the throne room.

They watched as everyone else were militarising, followed lastly by Merlin and Sam. When they showed up, the first look on their faces were confusion, some in shock until they saw Merlin come in and all finally turned to the Saxon Sansa had hostage.

 

Sansa never noticed as she kept the Saxon still, with the sword at his throat.

She could plainly see the man shivering and looking down at the sword, still dripping with the fresh blood from his friend.

"What do you want?" Sansa yelled, demanded to the man.

"Hündin, nicht erzähle ich Ihnen etwas!" (Bitch, I'm not telling you anything!) He yelled back.

"I know you can understand me, Saxon. Talk."

Sansa's voice raised in volume as she pressed the sword deeper into his neck.

"We know you were trying to assassinate the king. What was the rest of your plan?"

The press of the sword against his neck lessened slightly so he could speak, a small trail of blood dripped down his stinging neck.

"Kill king, silent take down Camelot with signal."

"Keep talking Saxon."

 

Everyone listened on as the man went on to explain that a number of them had escaped south when Cedric had been taken down. They had always intended as a last attempt to take the capital.

Hiding amongst the people, silently taking the closest houses to the castle.

When the time came, would come in ambushing everyone inside with no place to go.

They expected the 'green light' within the hour or they'd all scatter and abort.

"What's the signal?"

Was Sansa's final question.

"I shoot flame arrow at hay barrel on front step."

 

Grey-beard had snuck up behind the man as he finished talking, pointing a dagger under his arm.

"Liegen Sie?" (Are you lying?)

"Nein." (No.)

"Wie lange müssen wir das Signal zu geben?" (How long do we have to give the signal?)

"Wie lange!" (How long!)

"Zehn Minuten."

Grey-beard moved a hand over his mouth as he pierced his dagger up through the mans ribcage and twisting it before pulling out.

Quickly thrusting it through the mans neck, letting him fall to the floor and land in his own blood.

"We've got ten minutes."

 

 

Sansa ran up the stairs with Bill as they rushed to the armoury.

Bill was quick to the bows, as he rushed to set up the shot.

Sansa had taken the nearest flaming torch and lit the end of his arrow, without hesitating Bill let loose the arrow as soon as it touched fire.

 

 

Most of the men watched on from the shadows as quite a few Saxons, with axes in hand, slowly made their way through the open doors.

Allowing more and more to enter before they even thought about moving.

What felt like an eternity, was only minutes when Arthur gave the signal to attack.

 

 

Sansa and Bill saw Saxons rushing, they both knew it was time.

Firing off a continues stream of arrows to the men down below.

With their bond wide open to the other, making sure with their limited supply of arrows, they never targeted the same man.

 

 

As they fired off the last two arrows, both Sansa and Bill picked up their sword and were about to head back into the castle when a group of Saxons rushed onto the balcony, blocking their only way back in.

 

Bill did a quick count, about fifteen men were making their way closer to them.

Forcing them backwards, closer to the edge.

The giant men, all looking over six feet tall, laughed when they saw the tiny man and woman raise their sword at them.

One Saxon, charged at them quickly. Axe grasped with both his hands, raised above his head.

Just as he was about swing it down on Bill's head, hit a shiny, almost silver barrier.

The axe swung out of the mans hand as he fell and slid backwards.

A couple came foreword to help their friend. Back on his feet, he looked even more angry.

They all tried coming for them at once.

 

Bill felt Sansa snake her arm around his waist as they were suddenly in front of the entrance to the balcony, facing the backs of the Saxons.

He watched on in amazement as the shiny barrier in front of them moved forward, knocking the still charging men right over the edge, hearing their screams as they all fell to their death.

"What the hell?" Bill exclaimed as his sheathed his sword back to his hip.

Hearing the clatter as Sansa dropped hers to the ground as she stumbled on her feet.

"Sansa?"

She heard the panic in his voice, but couldn't speak. The spots dashing through her eyes and the drowsiness made her fall backwards.

Bill managed to stop Sansa from landing on the ground. Swinging her up into his arms, he carried her back to their chambers.

 

 

Placing Sansa gently on their bed, Bill didn't know how long he kept vigilant watch over her.

Sitting on the bed next to her, Bill kept touching her. Trying to reassure himself she was still breathing.

Brushing her hair from her face, Bill was desperate, not knowing what was wrong or what he could do.

When his door slammed open, Bill had his hand on the handle of his sword when he heard Sam yell his name.

"Sam. In here." He yelled back.

"Will, you're panic was so strong even I could feel it. What's wrong?"

Tears built in his eyes as he motioned with his head to Sansa's prone form.

"I don't know. She won't wake. I can't reach her. I don't know."

Sam rushed to his side, with her thumbs, rubbed his cheeks.

"Shh, calm down. It's alright."

Sam took deep even breaths, making sure her brother followed suit.

When the panic eased from his eyes, all that remained was worry.

"I'm going to examine her. Alright?" Sam didn't move till he nodded in agreement.

Making her way to the other side of the bed, Sam sat on the edge near Sansa's hip.

Bill watched on, it didn't look as if it took much.

A few seconds and Sam looked up and smiled at him.

"Sansa just exhausted herself, magic's drained. What did she do?"

"She - I - she moved us out of harm, but I thought it was Merlin."

"What?"

"The shield that protected us. I didn't know it was - "

Bill looked down at Sansa's sleeping face.

Moving towards her, Bill placed a kiss to her lips.

"Tá tú chomh álainn." (You're so beautiful.)

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :(  
> only one more chapter to go


	28. gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want to post this. I've loved writing The Journey, so I'm really going to miss this :(

 

 

 

 

 

An anxious Sam, a heavily pregnant Maggie, happy Guinevere and nervous Brienne weren't waiting patiently for Sansa to emerge for her room.

Brienne feeling a little uncomfortable in her newly made deep blue dress, having been a long time since she'd had to wear one. Not used to all the compliments from the others saying how pretty she looked, the colour lighting up her eyes.

"Stop pulling on it, you look beautiful." Maggie spoke up, moving Brienne's hands away from her dress.

"Hurry up, dear." Sam yelled through the door to Sansa.

When Sansa appeared, they all saw the beautiful white dress flowing around her, with white shoes only slightly poking out the bottom as the ends of the dress skimmed the floor. It was off the shoulders, showcasing her flawless neck.

A gold necklace resting just above her cleavage in the shape of a heart. A gift from Bill, Sansa never went a day without wearing.

"Are you sure you want your shoulders bare? Won't you be cold?" Brienne asked her.

Sansa just smiled and shook her head. "I like the cold." Luckily no one knew the real reason why she chose it. Bill loved when she wore off the shoulder dresses or how he showed his appreciation when she did. 

"You seem unusually calm, dear. How's Bill?"

Sansa turned to Sam before answering. "A nervous wreck. I had to help him this morn - "

Sam held up a hand. "Stop right there. Let's change the subject."

 

 

 

Bedivere and Merlin were standing together as they watched Bill pace back and forth.

Everyone making an effort to look their best today.

Sansa had picked out that morning, Bill's outfit. His brown shirt with the purple pattern woven through and with the fur trim, telling him she loved how it looked with his leather pants. Smiling to himself as he remembered the first time she had seen him in it. Sansa had smacked his ass and pulled him into a passionate kiss. So he was more then happy to wear it again.

They laughed when he almost knocked over Lance and Tyrion as they made their way inside. "Watch it, Goosefat."

"Mmm."

"What's his problem?" Lance directed his question to the others.

"Nervous." Bedivere answered.

"So, Tyrion how long are you and Jaime staying?" Lance asked.

"We head back to Londinium tonight."

"How you liking it?"

Tyrion smirked. "Kay helps."

"Who's Kay?" Lance asked.

"His new lady love." Merlin interrupted.

Lance hit Tyrion's shoulder. "You dog. Why didn't you tell me?"

Bedivere turned to Merlin, drowning out the other two. "How long will your stay be this time?"

"Depends on Sam. She told me 'as long as Sansa wants me here'."

He nodded in understanding.

 

 

 

When all the women made their way down stairs Bill only had eyes for Sansa. A vision in white with her hair out of her face and flowing down her back.

He was unable to resist walking over to her. Bill couldn't resist speaking over their bond. 'So, beautiful.'

'So, handsome.'

'I can't remember the last time you wore white.'

'Yes, you do.'

Hands encasing her waist as they shared a kiss, aware of everyone watching, neither moved to deepen it.

"Ready?"

Sansa shivered at his husky voice spoken out loud.

"Yes, my love." Sansa replied.

 

Gently grasping her hand, they made their way towards Arthur. Sansa smiled, it was the first time she saw him with his crown.

She looked around and saw everyone were gathered, even the Vikings, as she and Bill walked forward. Merlin pulled a tearful Sam into his embrace as they looked on.

"Kneel, Lady Sansa."

Arthur didn't raise his voice, but everyone gathered could hear. With Bill's hand in hers, Sansa had no trouble. Once comfortable enough, released her hold of Bill's hand. Glad that he still stood beside her.

Felt the tip of Excalibur touch both her shoulders, when it stopped she looked up at Arthur as he finished.

"Arise Dame Sansa, first woman to be knighted."

 

 

 

Bill was standing with the some of the men as the rest were off dancing as soon as the music started up.

Merlin and Sam were the first couple out there. Bedivere was carefully holding Maggie. Guinevere had asked Grey-beard for a dance. But he and Tyrion found it amusing, watching Brienne lead Jaime.

His eyes scanning as he sipped from his wine cup, his eyes landed and didn't stray from Arthur dancing with Sansa.

"So are you two, gonna have kids?" Bors addressed Bill.

"Are you both thinking about it?" Podrick asked.

"Maybe he's firing blanks." Lance interrupted before Bill could answer either of them.

Bill was just about to walk up to Lance when the drink in Lance's hand suddenly jerked out of his grasp, as the contents was tipped in his face.

The sound of the cup smashing on the ground echoed out.

Lance standing there in shock with red wine dripping down his face and covering his front made Bill laugh.

'Thank you, Mo grá.'

Sansa heard through her head as she smiled and looked at Bill over Arthur's shoulder.

'Anytime, my love.'

 

 

 

Arthur felt a tap on the back of his shoulder. "Mind if I dance with my wife."

Knowing it wasn't a question, Arthur was happy to comply. Sansa's arms instantly wrapped about Bill's shoulders as she was pulled into his arms.

Sansa followed Bill's lead for a while, but they soon ended up swaying for side to side when Bill rested his head on her shoulder.

"I love you, William."

He closed his eyes in contentment when he felt her running her fingers through his hair. She kissed the top of his head, before resting her head on his.

"I love you both, too."

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there was no such thing as a heart necklace back then, but if you wanted reality don't know why you're here :D 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who left kudos. 
> 
> And a special thank you to Tommyginger and Quoyan_XI for your wonderful - lovely comments.

**Author's Note:**

> I've sort-of got this semi planned.  
> So it might be awhile for updating, because I would like to fully flesh this out.  
> This is a Goosefat/Sansa story.  
> With past Petyr/Sansa sprinkled in.  
> I've already planned out a flashback chapter for them, so the tags and the rating will be changed and updated.
> 
> (And I have no idea how long this will be)


End file.
